La preuve que Tony Stark a un coeur
by Hijiri-san
Summary: Après la défaite de Voldemort, les Weasley offrent une chance à Harry de connaitre la normalité. Ils lui offrent un billet pour Malibu mais Harry Potter ne peut rien faire comme les autres et il rencontre Tony Stark. Slash, Harry/Tony, mpreg. Traduction de Somewhere's Sword.
1. Chapter 1

___**Titre français : **____La preuve que Tony Stark a un cœur _

___**Titre original : **____Proof that Tony Stark has a heart_

___**Auteur:**____ Somewhere's Sword_

**__****Sommaire : **___Après la défaite de Voldemort et pour les dix-sept ans d'Harry, les frères Weasley les plus âgés décident de lui offrir la chance d'être un adolescent normal pour un moment changeant son nom, il lui offre un billet pour Malibu en Californie. Mais bien sûr, Harry Potter ne peut rien faire comme les autres. Cette fois n'y échappe pas et il rencontre Tony Stark dans un club, et c'est le début d'un amour de vacances qui lui laissera plus que des simples souvenirs._

**__****Pairings: **___Harry/Tony, Ron/Hermione, Tonks/Charlie, Bill/Fleur, Pepper/Happy_

_______**Avertissements:**________M/M sexe, mpreg, sexe explicite, personnages non conformes aux originaux_

_______**Disclaimer de l'auteur : **____Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Iron Man et ça ne devrait pas changer en cours de route._

___**Disclaimer de la traductrice : **____Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Iron man ni même cette fanfiction. Je me contente de traduire ce qu'a écrit Somewhere's Sword. ____(c__ette fic vaut vraiment le coup d'être lu attendait d'avoir atteint le quatrième ou le cinquième chapitre avant de vraiment porter un jugement)_

___Pour les besoins de cette histoire, Harry est né en 1986 et Tony en 1973._

Harry arborait un grand sourire en regardant Ron bredouiller dans une tentative d'inviter Hermione à danser, la forte musique pulsante couvrant la moitié de ses mots. Sa première véritable fête d'anniversaire et il adorait vraiment ça.

« Oi, Harry ! » appela une voix, et Harry se retourna, souriant aux jumeaux, Bill et Charlie qui se rapprochaient de lui.

« Hey, les gars », accueillit-il gaiement, autorisant les jumeaux à s'animer de chaque côté de lui, leurs bras autour de ses épaules.

« Oh Harry, cher frère, »

« nous, les Weasley les plus âgés et les plus doués, avons pensé, »

« que tu méritais quelque chose d'un peu plus spécial, »

« pour ton passage à la majorité. », lui dirent-ils, leurs phrases en alternance étaient trop familières pour le troubler. Il leva un sourcil et Bill et Charlie affichèrent un grand sourire.

« Ce qu'ils essaient de te dire, c'est que nous avons un petit quelque chose en plus » ajouta Charlie. Harry rougit légèrement.

« Les gars, vous n'aviez pas à faire ça, ce que vous m'avez déjà offert est déjà plus qu'assez. » insista-t-il, pensant aux cadeaux qu'il avait déjà reçu des quatre frères. Bill leva les yeux au ciel, ébouriffant les cheveux d' Harry.

« Non, nous voulons le faire. Tu mérites une pause après tout ce chaos, alors nous avons ça pour toi », dit-il, tendant une enveloppe blanche à Harry. « Vas-y, ouvre-la »,pressa-t-il,un sourire excité sur le visage. Harry décolla le haut de l'enveloppe avec appréhension, sortant une simple feuille de papier. En l'examinant plus attentivement, sa mâchoire tomba.

« Les gars, je...wow... », il souffla, abasourdit. Ils lui avaient offert un billet en première place pour Malibu, en Californie. « C'est...wow... »

« Tu aimes ? C'est un séjour de deux semaines, tu seras de retour à temps pour voir tout le monde repartir à l'école et pour que tu commences à Sainte Mangouste, bien sûr », expliqua Charlie. Harry ne retournerait pas faire sa septième année Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour qu'il passe ses ASPICs à la fin de sa sixième année, après des cours supplémentaires, au cas où la guerre s'aggrave au point qu'Harry ne puisse pas retourner à l'école. Heureusement, Voldemort avait attaqué, comme toujours, à la toute fin de l'année, et Harry avait finalement été capable de le défaire avec l'aide de l'Ordre et de l'AD. Maintenant, Harry prévoyait de commencer des études de médecine quand ses amis repartiraient à Poudlard.

« Les gars, c'est vraiment incroyable !Je...merci ! », dit-il sincèrement, attrapant les quatre roux dans une sorte d'étrange câlin de groupe.

« De rien, Harry », répondit George avec un sourire.

« Nous avons eu un peu d'aide de Remus et de Dumbledore, mais nous avons réglé les détails avec les hôtels et autres, tout a été pris en charge. Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'y aller et de profiter, comme n'importe quel autre garçon de dix-sept ans. Est-ce que tu peux gérer ça ? », demanda Bill avec un sourire. Harry rit et acquiesça.

« Oui, je pense que je peux gérer le fait d'être normal pendant deux semaines. Merci les gars. C'est génial ! », dit-il encore, radieux. Fred lui ébouriffa les cheveux, souriant machiavéliquement.

« Brillant ! Tu pars demain. », pépia-t-il, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux d' Harry.

« Demain ? Mais, et pour les bagages ? »

« Tout est pris en charge, Remus les a fait pour toi. De toute façon, il y aura de la place dans tes sacs pour ce qu'il aurait pu oublier », interrompit Fred. Harry se tut, puis laissa échapper un grand sourire.

« Donc, j'ai mieux à faire pour le reste de la journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

.-.

Le matin suivant trouva Harry, ayant pris une potion anti-gueule-de-bois gentiment fournit par Remus, s'empressant dans sa chambre, vérifiant qu'absolument tout ce dont il aurait besoin était déjà empaqueté. Bien sûr, Remus ne l'avait pas laissé ce qu'il avait déjà mis dans les bagages, Harry ne pouvait donc que présumer selon ce qu'il manquait dans sa chambre. La seule chose que Remus lui avait dite était que le miroir à double sens était dans son sac, s'il avait le mal du pays ou s'il voulait simplement discuter avec Remus. Harry lui en était reconnaissant il n'avait jamais quitter le Royaume-Uni avant, il ne savait pas comment il se sentirait en Amérique.

Un coup sur le cadre de la porte le tira de ses pensées, et il sourit à l'homme qui se tenait là. « Hey, Remus. Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il, faisant rouler des yeux à Remus.

« Tout va bien, Harry. Tu es prêt à partir ? Tu as besoin d'être à l'aéroport d'ici quinze minutes », l'informa-t-il. Harry sourit, l'excitation et l'anticipation prenant possession de son corps.

« Ouais, je suis prêt. Où sont mes sacs ? », s'enquit-il. Remus lui tendit un sac à dos vert foncé, en souriant largement.

« Tout est là-dedans. Je supposais que tu ne voudrais pas être embêté par une tonne de lourdes valises, donc j'ai tout rétréci dedans. Il y a d'autres choses aussi, pour te tenir occupé. Ce sera un long vol. Harry sourit en mettant le sac à dos sur ses épaules.

« Brillant, -ce que j'ai des coordonnées de transplanage, ou un taxi, ou... ? », dit-il, le volume de sa voix diminuant, et Remus chercha dans sa poche, et en extirpa plusieurs feuilles de papier pliées.

« Il y a tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir », lui assura-t-il, « les coordonnées de transplanage, les temps de vol, les détails des escales, les informations pour les hôtels. Toutes les pièces officielles sont dans l'enveloppe en plastique noir dans ton sac, mais tu as toutes les informations les plus importantes ici. » Harry leva un sourcil, regardant le papier, bien évidemment, Remus avait écrit tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

« Tu as vraiment pensé à tout », murmura-t-il ironiquement, faisant glousser le loup-garou. « Je ferai mieux d'y aller, alors », ajouta-t-il, regardant sa montre. Il leva les yeux, une boule se formant dans sa gorge à la pensée de partir. Il n'avait jamais été loin de Remus depuis qu'il avait emménagé. L'homme plus âgé sourit, le prenant dans une étreinte à casser les côtes.

« Amuse-toi », ordonna-t-il. « Relaxes-toi, fonces, et profites. Mais reste sauf. ». Harry rit, le prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de le relâcher, souriant.

« J'essaie toujours de rester sauf, Rem », insista-t-il gravement. « C'est juste que ça ne fonctionne pas tout à fait comme je le voudrais. »Remus leva les yeux au ciel et pressa gentiment son épaule.

« Vas-y, le gosse », le pressa-t-il doucement. « Va attraper ton avion. Je t'aime. » Harry sourit, sentant la chaleur toujours présente dans sa poitrine grossie à l'entente de ces mots.

« Je t'aime aussi », répondit-il, jetant un coup d'œil aux coordonnées indiquées par le papier. Fermant les yeux pour le mémoriser correctement, il entrouvrit brièvement un œil, souriant à son pseudo parrain avant de disparaître.

.-.

Harry arriva dans une petite salle vide avec rien de plus qu'une cheminée et un vase de poudre de cheminette, il présuma qu'il s'agissait de la partie sorcière de l'aéroport. Il haussa les épaules et sortit sentant le fourmillement du charme ne-me-remarque-pas sur lui pendant sa sortie, Jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, il vit une porte quelconque avec une inscription « réservé au personnel », et il sourit pour lui-même. En regardant autour de lui, ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant l'immense aéroport plein de gens, et il résista au besoin de vérifier les éventuelles menaces. La guerre était finie, il n'en avait plus la nécessité. Voyant un panneau pour l'enregistrement, il se dirigea dans cette direction, regardant le papier dans sa main pour trouver le numéro de son vol et rejoindre la file appropriée.

Dû à son peu de bagages, l'enregistrement fut incroyablement facile pour Harry,et il respira en passant la douane sans problème grâce à quelques sorts mineurs sur son sac qui n'affectaient pas les appareils. Remettant ses chaussures et attrapant son sac pour le jeter sur ses épaules, il marcha dans la principale partie de l'aéroport, observant les vitrines des boutiques autour de lui. Avec un regard sur le tableau d'information, il vit que l'enregistrement de son vol n'était même pas prêt de se terminer, et son estomac gargouilla bruyamment. Souriant tristement, il se dirigea vers le Starbuck le plus proche, considérant que de la nourriture et un café seraient suffisants pour le faire tenir jusqu'à midi.

Assis dans un coin avec une grande tasse de café et un sandwich au bacon, Harry ouvrit son sac à dos pour la première fois, décidant de voir ce que Remis avait prévu pour ses neuf heures de vol. Plusieurs livres de fiction moldue et magique, ainsi qu'un carnet de notes et des stylos, et son iPod. Il rit quand il vit que Remus avait aussi mis son porte-feuille d'affaires de Gringotts il semblait qu'il ne pourrait manquer d'aucune de ses affaires. Soufflant sur son café, Harry remarqua qu'il ferait mieux de s'y mettre immédiatement, et attrapa le fin classeur et le stylo, et ouvrit ce maudit classeur à la première page. Placements à la banque. Oh, joie.

.-.

Harry fut tiré de sa transe quand sa montre sonna, il leva les sourcils deux heures étaient déjà passées? Il rangea toutes ses affaires dans son sac à dos, et avala le dernier morceau de brownies, en se remettant sur ses pieds. Il examina le tableau d'affichage, vit le numéro de sa porte d'embarquement, et il suivit immédiatement le panneaux indiquant la direction à suivre pour s'y rendre. Après une marche ridiculement longue à travers les corridors, il arriva finalement devant la porte d'embarquement, grognant silencieusement en voyant l'espace d'attente s'assit sur la seule chaise libre à sa gauche, se dépêchant avant avant qu'elle ne soit prise. Au moins il n'aurait pas à rester debout là pour un long moment.

Il sortit l'un des livres que Remus lui avait laissé, l'ouvrant à la première page, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la dixième page, la femme derrière le bureau annonça l'embarquement. Il regarda le bas de la page pour en retenir le numéro et le rangea dans son sac, il sortit son billet et son passeport, amusé par le faux nom inscrit sur chacun des deux. Il se demanda qui était le génie qui avait trouvé « Evan Black ». Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Il passa ses documents à la femme souriante de la sécurité, il attendit qu'elle vérifie et qu'elle ne les lui tende, avant de suivre la longue ligne de gens à travers le tunnel qui menait à l'avion. Il devait bien l'admettre, il était excité à chaque fois que les Dursley partaient en vacances sans lui, il devait écouter Dudley dire à quel point prendre l'avion était génial. Maintenant, il allait enfin en faire l'expérience par lui-même.

Il trouva son siège sans trop de problème, il prit son livre dans son sac avant de le placer dans le casier au-dessus de lui. Il avait le siège près de l'allée, et à côté de lui se trouvait une femme qui avoir un peu moins de trente ans, avec des écouteurs d'iPod dans les oreilles. Il attrapa le sien dans sa poche, l'alluma et brancha ses écouteurs avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Harry remarqua à peine quand les hôtesses de l'air commencèrent à leur donner les informations de sécurité, mais il supposait que ça ne poserait pas de problème, si quelque chose se produisait, il aurait juste à transplaner. Finalement, quoi qu'il en soit, l'avion commença à se déplacer lentement au sol et l'excitation retourna l'estomac d'Harry, le faisant se sentir comme un jeune enfant. D'apparence extérieure, il était parfaitement calme, mais le léger raidissement de sa prise sur son livre, ses yeux qui vérifiaient le hublot trop souvent et le sourire qui gagna ses lèvres quand ils prirent de la vitesse pour finalement quitter le sol avec une secousse lui rappelant le sentiment que lui procurait la plongée dans un piqué très serré sur son balais le trahissaient.

Après le décollage initial, le mouvement de l'avion était vraiment inintéressant il pouvait à peine le sentir bouger. Souriant poliment à l'hôtesse de l'air qui lui proposait une boisson, il s'autorisa à s'enfermer dans sa musique et son livre. Il était parti pour un long voyage.

.-.

Après une courte escale à Dallas et un trajet dans un avion de loin plus petit, Harry était finalement arrivé à l'aéroport de Malibu, la chaleur étouffante lui fit souhaiter de porter un short. Il passa à travers le hall de réception des bagages et arriva dans le hall d'arrivée, il se dirigea vers le bureau de renseignement le plus proche. « Excusez-moi, je me demandai si vous pouviez me dire quel est le meilleur moyen de me rendre à l'hôtel Silver Sands ? » s'enquit-il, offrant un sourire à l'homme derrière le bureau. Il lui sourit en retour, désignant les portes à sa gauche.

« Vous feriez mieux de prendre un taxi. La voie d'arrêt se trouve un peu plus bas si vous tournez à gauche en sortant de l'aéroport », expliqua-t-il, et Harry sourit.

« Merci », répondit-il, affirmant la prise de son sac sur son épaule et se dirigeant vers la direction indiquée. La voie d'arrêt des taxis était vraiment pleine, mais Harry se débrouilla pour monter à l'arrière de l'un des taxis, souriant au conducteur.

« C'est pour où, gamin ? », s'enquit-il, levant un sourcil dans sa direction à travers le rétroviseur central.

« L'hôtel Silver Sands, s'il-vous-plaît » demanda Harry. Le conducteur acquiesça, quittant le parking bondé des taxis et rejoignant la route.

« C'est ta première visite aux États-Unis ? » demanda curieusement le conducteur et Harry acquiesça.

« Oui », l'homme sourit, se dirigeant vers une voie où le trafic semblait moins dense.

« Tu vas être en enfer pour un bout de temps alors. Dans cette partie de Malibu, tu ne devrais pas espérer beaucoup de sommeil. »Harry rit, souriant.

« Ça semble être mon style de coin. Quelque part que vous me recommanderiez ? »Le conducteur haussa les épaules, les yeux toujours sur la route.

« Quel âge as-tu ? Vingt, vingt-et-un ? » Harry leva un sourcil à cela, il ne pensait pas qu'il faisait plus vieux qu'il n'était.

« Je viens juste d'avoir vingt-et-un », répondit-il, décidant de faire avec l'âge inscrit sur sa fausse pièce d'identité.

« Alors tu devrai essayer Meltdown, c'est un club sur la plage, assez élégant mais il peut définitivement t'arriver le pire. Ma fille et ses amis adore, et apparemment c'est là qu'ont lieu certaines soirées de célébrités. »

« Je garderai les yeux ouverts quand j'irai alors », assura Harry avec un sourire, prenant mentalement note du nom. Les endroits que les locaux recommandaient étaient souvent les meilleures.

Ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel avec les mots « Silver Sands » en lettres cursives argentées sur la façade, Harry sortit son porte-feuille, sortant du taxi, son sac sur les épaules. Payant le conducteur et lui souhaitant une bonne journée, Harry marcha en direction des portes automatiques, souriant à l'intérieur éclatant de l'hôtel. De tous les hôtels que les Weasley auraient pu choisir, ils avaient choisi le bon. Se présentant sous le nom de Black, Harry obtenu une clé et fut dirigé vers le sixième étage. Vérifiant le numéro de la chambre, Harry suivit les indications, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il ouvrit la porte, il murmura : « Oh, ces garçons auront un foutu brillant cadeau pour Noël cette année. » Un large sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il inspectait la chambre. Il avait une suite, avec un immense salon et une énorme télévision complétée par un lecteur DVD. Il y avait une petite kitchenette avec un frigo et un minibar, et la chambre était bien plus grande que nécessaire et possédée une autre télévision. Même la salle de bain était immense, le bain avait les options d'un jacuzzi et la douche avait tellement de cadrans et de boutons qu'Harry ne savait pas quoi en faire. Cependant, il avait deux semaines pour le découvrir.

Souriant largement, il se jeta sur le lit, fouillant dans son sac pour sortir sa valise rétrécie. Lui rendant sa taille, il se rallongea et jeta un sort pour que ses habits se rangent d'eux-même, ilattrapa la télécommande et le menu du room-service. S'il devait passer deux semaines à Malibu, il allait tirer le meilleur parti de son séjour.


	2. Chapter 2

Le premier jour d'Harry à Malibu commença par un long jogging le long de la plage à six heure du matin. A cause du décalage horaire, il s'était retrouvé réveillé obscènement tôt, et avait décider d'en prendre son parti, il avait mis un short et un T-shirt et était sorti à la lumière du soleil levant. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir décidé de sortir, il croisa plusieurs vagues de coureurs et de surfeurs, prenant avantage de la digue presque vide. Il fut heureux que son hôtel soit là où il était, la plage était à moins de cinq minutes à pieds, et de ce qu'il savait d'après la carte dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il était seulement à une courte distance des autres principales activités, comme les centres commerciaux et le centre-ville.

Après son jogging, il retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel et il passa dix minutes à comprendre comment fonctionnait la douche. Propre et dans des habits tout aussi propres, Harry décida de profiter de petit-déjeuner inclupar l'hôtel, descendant au restaurant et se servant comme il le voulait dans le buffet. « Je suppose que vous pouvez me recommander quelque chose à faire dans les alentours ? C'est mon premier jour ici. », demanda-t-il à la fille qui se tenait derrière le bureau d'accueil, qui rougit légèrement, gloussant.

« Eh bien, cette ville est toujours bien en début de journée. Il vaut mieux rester à l'intérieur entre midi et trois heures, avec une fine peau comme la votre. », ajouta-t-elle, concernée, observant ses bras pâles et son visage. Il sourit tristement, acquiesçant en signe de compréhension. « Uhm, il y a des leçons de surfs sur la plage si ça vous intéresse, et une compagnie sur le port propose de nager avec des poissons tropicaux, mais il faut réserver en avance pour ça. Autrement, je vous dirai de simplement marcher ou de prendre un taxi pour le centre-ville et de regarder aux alentours, voir ce qui pourrai vous intéresser. Je peux vous garantir qu'il y a quelque chose pour tout le monde ici. », lui dit-elle, souriante. Harry lui sourit en retour, faisant un signe de tête en remerciement.

« Vagabondons donc», déclara-t-il avec un sourire, la faisant glousser. « Merci pour l'aide, passez une bonne journée. » Il passa les portes de l'hôtel, déclinant la proposition du portier de lui appeler un taxi, et se dirigea vers -du moins l'espérait-il- le centre-ville. Les mains dans les poches, il s'autorisa à profiter du paysage, c'était si différent de l'Angleterre et de ce à quoi il était habitué. Il plissa les yeux face au soleil, prenant mentalement note de ne pas oublier ses lunettes de soleil la fois suivante, et traversa une route très fréquentée pour se retrouver en plein centre-ville et des rues noires de monde. Il ne savait pas où regarder tant il y avait de vitrines présentant tout ce qui était possible et imaginable, et soudainement sa carte de Gringotts le brûla dans sa poche. Il sourit, se souvenant des nombres dans son carnet d'affaires qui l'avaot occupé la nuit précé avait largement plus que les moyens de s'autoriser une petite folie.

En début d'après-midi, Harry obéit aux conseils de la réceptionniste et resta à l'intérieur ce qui n'était qu'un problème mineur puisqu'il se trouvait dans un immense centre commercial en centre-ville. Il avait déjà plusieurs sacs sur les bras, plein de choses pour lui mais aussi de cadeaux à ramener en Angleterre au moins, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de tout faire rentrer dans ses valises pour le voyage. Il y avait juste de loin bien plus de sortes de choses que ce à quoi il était habitué. Il n'avait pas souvent l'opportunité de faire du shopping à Londres, mais il pensait que ça pouvait changer quand il rentrerait les moldus avait bien plus de goûts pour la mode que les sorciers.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'extérieur d'un magasin, soudainement traverser par une pensée, il n'avait rien d'approprié à porter en boîte, il n'avait jamais était dans un club auparavant, et il doutait d'avoir quelque chose qui irait avec lui. La plupart de ses vêtements étaient plutôt _casual_ ou vraiment strictes. Se souriant, il entra dans des toilettes pour réduire plusieurs de ses sacs et alléger un peu sa charge, ressortant avec une détermination nouvelle. S'il devait se fondre dans la masse de garçons de 21 ans de Malibu, il devait dépenser un peu d'argent.

Commençant par une boutique de vêtements casual-chic pour hommes, Harry décida d'essayer tout ce qui pourrait lui aller, ce qui finit par faire beaucoup. La pile de sacs s'agrandissant ne le dérangea pas, de toute façon il avait déjà fait du shopping avec Ginny auparavant. En tout cas, quand il eut finit, il était déjà près de cinq heures, et il décida que c'était assez pour la journée et de retourner à l'hôtel. Il était éveillé depuis près de douze heures, et il commençait à fatiguer.

Il prit un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel, trop fatiguer pour marcher les quinze minutes qui le séparait de l'hôtel, il s'appuya contre le miroir de l'ascenseur qui le ramenait à son étage, grimaçant à la vue des rougeurs sur son nez et ses joues, et des larges plaques roses sur le haut de ses bras. En dépit de ses efforts, il s'était débrouillé pour attraper des coups de soleil heureusement, l'après-soleil sorcier était plus efficace et surtout plus rapide que le moldu. Laissant ses sacs sur canapé dans le salon, il se jeta près d'eux, grognant à la douleur diffuse dans ses jambes et ses bras. Il n'avait pas prévu que la chaleur le fatiguerait tant, mais il était épuisé ! A tel point que même s'il voulait trouver un restaurant sur le front de mer et y prendre un dîner, il ne pensait pas pouvoir bouger s'il s'asseyait.

Harry commanda au service d'étage après une heure affalé sur le canapé à changer de chaînes, ce qu'il continua de faire une fois qu'il reçut son repas. Il ne put s'en empêcher et soupira quand il pensa à ce que dirait les frères Weasley s'il leur disait qu'il avait passé son premier jour de vacances libres à courir, faire du shopping et profiter du room-service. Ils l'auraient probablement renié, pour sa monotonie. Se faisant la promesse mentale d'essayer de se sociabiliser le jour suivant, il choisit un film dans la liste et pris une couverture pour s'en recouvrir de retour sur le canapé comparée à la chaleur de la journée, la pièce était un peu fraîche.

.-.-.

Il s'autorisa à dormir le jour suivant, c'était un samedi, et il pris son petit-déjeuner dans une petit café qui lui avait été conseillé par le réceptionniste. L'homme avait raison ils faisaient des pancakes fantastiques. Retournant sur la plage, préparé cette fois avec un maillot de bain et une serviette, Harry s'installa dans un espace assez éloigné de l'eau pour ne pas craindre la marée qui pouvait se produire assez rapidement. Il y avait un groupe d'adolescents certainement un peu plus âgés que lui de quelques années, qui jouait au volleyball à quelques pas de lui, les filles en bikinis étroits prétendaient ne pas savoir jouer pour que les garçons les « aident », et les garçons étaient tous sans T-shirt et faisaient jouer leurs muscles pour les montrer.

Ses yeux fixèrent le groupe pendant un moment, prenant avantage de ses lunettes pour les fixer sans paraître louche, il lui fallut un moment pour s'apercevoir que c'était réciproque. L'un des garçons -un châtain avec une peau mate dorée et un corps typique de surfeur- le fixait sans aucun doute en retour. Souriant ironiquement, Harry continua comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, s'allongeant sur sa serviette. Il souhaita avoir un livre, ou quelque chose, pour le tenir occupé. « Hey, mec ! » Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que l'exclamation lui était destiné, et ses sourcils se soulevèrent quand il vit une blonde fluette courir vers lui depuis le terrain de volley. « Nous avons besoin d'un gars de plus pour faire les équipes et tu sembles bon. Tu veux bien jouer avec nous ? », demanda-t-elle, lui offrant un sourire sans aucun doute flirteur. Harry sourit en retour tentateur, haussant les épaules.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas. », accepta-t-il, se remettant sur ses pieds. « Mais je te préviens tout de suite, je n'ai jamais joué avant. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, tu es anglais ? », demanda-t-elle, le faisant glousser

« Oui, je suis Harry », ajouta-t-il, tendant une main pour qu'elle la serre.

« C'est trop chaud », murmura-t-elle, avant de se mordre les lèvres, rougissant quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait parlé à fois haute. « Moi, c'est Kayla. » Elle prit sa main, l'utilisant pour le traîner vers le terrain de volleyball. « Il en est, les gars!Et, il est _anglais_. » Plusieurs yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'annonce et il se retrouva à recevoir bien plus de regards appréciateurs. L'accent britannique était-il à ce point sexy ?

« Salut tout le monde. Comme l'a dit Kayla, ne m'en voulait pas si je pues je n'ai jamais joué avant, et c'est Harry. »

« C'est ok, Harry. » , dit le châtain qui le fixait plus tôt, frappant son épaule avec un sourire languide. « Je suis sûr que tu vas vite prendre le truc. Je m'appelle Josh, et voici Sarah et Mike. Dans l'autre équipe tu as Daniel, Becca, Hailey, Connor et Asher. »Chaque personne fit un signe de main à l'entente de son nom, et Harry les salua de la main en retour. « Tu sais comment jouer, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Euh, vaguement ? Il suffit plus ou moins de frapper la balle de l'autre côté du filet, et ne pas la laisser toucher le sol, c'est ça ? »Josh rit et sourit.

« C'est presque ça. », confirma-t-il. « Maintenant, laisse nous voir à quel point tu es bon. » Il se placèrent tous sur le terrain et Mike servit durement vers l'autre équipe, seulement pour que Becca la frappe en retour droit sur Harry. Paniquant légèrement, Harry jeta sa main sous la balle comme il avait vu les autres faire et fut surpris de voir la balle toucher le sol dans une claire trace juste avant que Connor ne puisse la rattraper.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu n'avais jamais joué auparavant ? », demanda Kayla avec un sourire, et Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est le cas. Chance du débutant ? », proposa-t-il. Son équipe lui sourit et la main de Josh revint sur son épaule.

« Espérons que cette chance continue alors, hmm ? », dit-il d'une voix traînante avec un clin d'œil.

Harry s'avéra être plutôt bon au volleyball, si même lui le disait. Il s'arrangea du moins pour suivre les autres. « Hey,les gars, une pause pour manger. Je suis affamée. », déclara Asher, s'attirant des réponses d'accords de tout le reste du groupe.

« Tu veux venir avec nous, Harry ? » demanda Josh, surprenant le britannique.

« Uh, ouais, bien sûr. » Harry s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement quand ils furent sous de grands parasols.

« Wow », murmura Josh, soudainement très proche. « On dirait que tu es resté un peu trop au soleil. » La main du plus âgé des deux était sur les épaules d'Harry et Harry se sentit chaud rien qu'à toucher.

« Certainement », accorda-t-il, espérant que sa voix ne vacillait pas. « Je suis anglais, nous brûlons facilement. »

« Tu devrais mettre de la crème solaire dessus », lui dit Kayla, le tendant un paquet de chips, un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau.« Je peux t'en passer si tu veux. Je suis sûre que Josh serait ravi de t'aider à en mettre sur le dos. » Elle lui sourit, le faisant rougir.

« Ouais, euh, peut-être un peu. » Il prit un siège libre sur le bord de la terrasse, sans surprise Josh s'assit près de lui. Il n'était pas habitué à toute cette attention -pas de personne qui ne le connaissait pas, du moins- mais il appréciait ça.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène sous le soleil de Californie ? », demanda Daniel, s'asseyant en face avec un gros sandwich dans les mains.

« Les billets d'avion étaient des cadeaux d'anniversaire, en fait. De la part de mes grands frères », expliqua Harry. « Apparemment, il ils pensaient que j'avais besoin d'une pause, et je ne peux pas dire que je m'en plains. » Daniel ricana, acquiesçant.

« Qui le ferait ? Tu es seul, alors ? » Harry acquiesça, mordant dans son sandwich.

« Ouais, je pars le 14 », expliqua-t-il une fois qu'il eut avalé, essayant de ne pas réagir quand Josh fit se frôler leurs cuisses.

« Peut-être que nous pourrons nous revoir, alors ? », songea le châtain. « Nous serons là presque toute la semaine. Ce serait cool de te recroiser à l'occasion. »

« Je garderai ça à l'esprit, aucun doute. », répondit Harry, offrant un sourire. La conversation continua un peu le temps que tout le monde mange, et Harry était heureux d'être assis là et d'écouter ce groupe d'amis parler entre eux, son rythme cardiaque un peu plus rapide que d'habitude à cause des frôlements constants de Josh. Il était sans aucun doute en train de flirter avec lui.

Quand ils eurent finis de manger, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, renfrogné. « Je devrai probablement y aller », dit -il avec quelque chose comme de la réluctance. S'il voulait aller à Meltdown, il devait prendre une douche et se changer. En plus, la chaleur commençait à l'étouffer.

« Aww, vraiment ? » bouda Kayla, et plusieurs autres émirent des bruits de déception. « Bien, merci d'avoir jouer avec nous, Harry, et je devine que nous avons juste à espérer te revoir dans le coin bientôt. » Harry salua tout le monde, se leva et fut surpris quand Josh en fit de même.

« Je vais t'aider à rassembler tes affaires », offrit-il, marchant avec Harry vers l'endroit où il avait laissé sa serviette, ses chaussures et sa crème solaire. Harry ne commenta pas, et lui offrit une tentative de sourire quand il s'agenouilla pour rouler sa serviette. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune chance que j'obtienne ton numéro, hein ? » dit Josh, faisant rougir Harry.

« Je, euh, n'ai pas de téléphone pour le moment. Je l'ai laissé chez moi, c'est trop cher d'envoyer des sms d'ici. », mentit-il.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr », réalisa Josh, semblant penaud. « Bien, de toute façon, c'était sympa de te rencontrer. Et si tu veux sortir avant de retourner chez toi, viens juste me trouver comme je l'ai dit, on sera là presque toute la semaine. » Harry se releva, serviette sous le bras, et rougit fortement quand Josh se tint plus près.

« Ouais, je pourrai te prendre au mot », répondit-il pudiquement, faisant sourire Josh. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse cligner, le plus grand des deux se pencha sur lui, les entraînant dans un rapide baiser.

« Je suis désolé, je devais juste faire ça », lui dit Josh, souriant. Et Harry secoua la tête, sentant ses joues chauffer.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas l'au revoir auquel je m'attendais. Ce n'est pas grave, je crois. » Il trembla quand Josh posa une main sur sa taille, ses yeux s'assombrissant doucement.

« Alors, tu ne devrai pas m'en vouloir de le refaire alors ? », Harry déglutit, tendant la tête en attente, et les lèvres de Josh se pressèrent à nouveau contre les siennes, correctement cette fois, sa langue pressant à s'ouvrir les lèvres d'Harry. Ils cessèrent le baiser après un long moment, tous deux rouges mais souriant.

« Je, euh, te verrai une prochaine fois, ok ? » Confirma Harry, le souffle presque coupé. Josh acquiesça, retirant sa main du dos d'Harry.

« Ouais, cool. A la prochaine, Harry. » Harry se retourna, marchant sur le chemin qui le ramènerait à l'hôtel, sentant le rouge de ses joues s'estomper. Josh était...sympa. Il doutait de le revoir un jour, mais c'était toujours agréable de recevoir ce genre d'attention de la part d'un garçon attirant. Il avait toujours à faire attention en Angleterre les personnes qui s'intéressaient à lui étaient toujours là pour son nom. C'était sans aucun doute un encouragement pour son ego de voir que des gens qui ne le connaissait pouvait le trouver attirant même s'ils ne savaient pas qui il était.

Il fit un petit saut dans sa marche vers sa chambre d'hôtel, se souriant bêtement. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver quelqu'un pour passer un peu de bon temps à Meltdown, n'était-ce pas ce pour quoi les gens allaient dans des clubs ? Il savait que c'était pour ça que les gens se rendaient dans les quelques clubs du Chemin de Traverse, il l'avait entendu de Fred et George. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'y aller de lui-même, même, en sachant qu'il serait dans une foule de personne, les seules fois où il avait fini avec une telle compagnie, ça avait été à Poudlard, et jamais très souvent. Ça n'avait jamais été plus loin que des baisers et de rapides attouchements, il ne pensait pas pouvoir assez confiance en quel'qu'un pour aller plus loin sans qu'il ne contacte un journaliste. Il ne voulait vraiment pas voir la perte de sa virginité en première page des magazines.

S'affalant sur le lit une fois qu'il fut de retour dans sa chambre, Harry alluma la télévision, cherchant un film à regarder. Il aimait vraiment avoir le confort moldu à disposition, et il prit note de voir s'il pouvait avoir une TV de retour à Grimmauld. Il savait que beaucoup de sorciers de sang-mêlés et de sorciers né-moldus en avaient, et seul de brusques et grandes explosions de magie pouvaient causer des dysfonctionnement. Il utilisait très rarement la magie de toute manière, ce ne serait donc pas un gros problème pour lui.

Il commanda au service d'étage pour plus tard, et espéra qu'il aurait le temps de prendre une douche leur arrivée. Sortant de la salle de bain uniquement vêtu d'une serviette, il ouvrit sa penderie, détaillant ses nouveaux vêtements spéculativement. Il ne voulait pas faire _trop_ pour cette première sortie. Finalement, Harry décida d'un jean et d'une chemise émeraude à manches courtes, les deux boutons du haut déboutonnés. La sonnette retentit et il sourit, son estomac gargouillant sa nourriture arrivait. Remerciant le serveur, Harry se réinstalla devant la télé pendant son dîner, gardant un œil sur l'horloge. Il n'y avait pas le feu, il avait toute la nuit.

Sautant presque d'excitation et d'énervement pendant qu'il lassait ses bottines, Harry attrapa son portefeuille avec sa fausse carte d'identité, vérifiant qu'il avait assez d'argent sur lui. S'arrêtant face au miroir, il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, avant d'abandonner avec un soupir, c'était une cause perdue. Même sans ça, il semblait toujours bien. Se souriant largement, il prit une profonde inspiration et passa la porte.

.-.-.

Harry sourit en entrant dans le club, les couleurs fluorescentes et la forte musique déferlante l'empêchant de rester tendu. Zigzagant dans la masse de danseurs sur la piste de danse, récoltant quelques touchers étranges et de rapides danses sur le chemin, il s'appuya sur le bar, se tournant vers le barman. « Servez moi quelque chose qui fouette », demanda-t-il, tendant sa fausse carte d'identité à l'homme. Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire, préparant le cocktail avec une telle rapidité qu'Harry n'essaierait même pas de savoir ce qui était dedans. Quand il eut finit, c'était d'un vert lumineux, et semblait légèrement radioactif. Payant, Harry prit une gorgée, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Putain, c'était bon ! Pas aussi fort que du whisky, mais il y avait encore une fichue étincelle dedans. « Gardez la monnaie », cria-t-il au barman, le saluant avec la boisson brillante. Le barman sourit, faisant un signe de tête en signe de remerciement, et partit servir la personne suivante. Buvant une autre gorgée de sa boisson et laissant échapper un soupir de bonheur, Harry s'assit et observa la foule de corps dansants. Oh, oui, ce soir allait être amusant.

.-.

Une heure après, Harry avait consommé deux boissons vertes de plus, et était seulement plaisamment bourdonnant, dansant avec un groupe d'inconnus complets qui étaient bien moins sobres qu'il ne l'était. Il remerciait la magie -et les aînés Weasley qui lui avaient appris comment tenir l'alcool avec un gin préparé par des gobelins, l'alcool le plus fort du monde- qui lui permettaient d'avoir une haute tolérance à l'alcool il voulait juste boire assez pour perdre ses inhibitions, pas pour vomir ou s'évanouir comme il avait vu plusieurs personnes le faire au fil des années.

Donnant à « son » groupe un sourire, il s'avança vers le bar gagnant quelques clin d'œil hasardeux au travers desquels il fit son chemin, hélant le barman. « Un autre ? », demanda l'homme, Cody, sceptique, et Harry sourit.

« Putain, oui » répondit-il, sachant que Cody devait probablement comment, par l'enfer, il tenait encore debout.

« Tu as une bonne descente, gamin, je te prépare ça », lui dit Cody, préparant un autre verre avec facilité, Harry rigola.

« Ça, ou beaucoup de stupidité. », répondit-il, fouillant pour trouver son portefeuille.

« Celui-ci est pour moi, Cody », interrompit une voix, et Harry tourna la tête pour voir un bel homme, probablement dans la fin de la vingtaine, appuyé au bar derrière lui. Cody acquiesça, se dirigeant vers lui.

« Oui, monsieur. » Harry se retourna pour remercier l'homme, et ses sourcils se soulevèrent quand il put mieux le voir.

« Vous êtes Tony Stark », réalisa-t-il, ayant lu des articles sur la _Stark Industries _dans les journaux moldus et en ayant entendu parler par Hermione. L'homme eut un petit sourire.

« Oui, c'est le cas. Maintenant, c'est difficilement juste, tu connais mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le tien. », rétorqua Tony, joueur, le malice clairement visible dans ses yeux sombres.

« Evan. Evan Black. », répondit Harry, utilisant le nom de sa fausse carte d'identité. Tony sourit.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, Evan Black », salua-t-il, prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne et en baisant le dos. Harry rougit légèrement, mais offrit un sourire au plus âgé. « Viens, assieds-toi avec moi », pressa Tony, plaçant sa main qui ne tenait pas son whisky sur le bas du dos d'Harry, l'utilisant pour le guider dans une cabine vide, un homme très musclé en costume se tenant derrière eux, un garde du corps. Tony invita Harry dans la cabine, se glissant derrière lui, leur cuisses se touchant. Le cœur d'Harry accéléra, bien au courant de ce qui allait le frapper. Il n'était pas certain de comment il devait le prendre Tony était incroyablement beau, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mais Harry savait que ce serait différent de léger flirt de Josh. Tony ne voulait qu'une chose -du sexe. Voulait-il vraiment donner sa virginité à un homme qui ne voulait clairement qu'un coup d'un soir ? « Alors, ce n'est pas un accent américain ? », commença Tony, un bras posé négligemment sur le dos de sa chaise, ses doigts touchant juste l'épaule d'Harry. Harry gloussa.

« Non, en effet. Né et élevé britannique, j'en ai bien peur », lui dit-il. Tony eut un petit sourire, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Mignon. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, alors affaires ou plaisir ? »

« Cent pour cent plaisir mes frères pensaient que j'avais besoin d'un coupure », répondit Harry avec un sourire. Tony laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Et quel meilleur endroit pour ça que Malibu ? », remarqua-t-il. « Tu es ici avec quelqu'un ? Petite-amie ?...Petit-ami ? »

« Nan, juste moi. J'ai dû m'amuser tout seul ces derniers jours », répondit Harry, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de Tony. C'était dur, surtout quand il voulait les poser sur … un autre endroit. Vraiment, porter des jeans si serrés était une honte. Tony posa sa bouche sur l'oreille d'Harry, sa main sur le genou du plus jeune.

« Je pourrais … te divertir un peu. Si tu veux », murmura-t-il, de sa voix rauque. Yup, c'était réglé. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute une invitation. Et, il décida, la main de Tony caressant sa cuisse aidant, qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

« Quoi, vous n'allez même pas commencer par m'inviter à danser ? Vous descendez dans mon estime, M. Stark », taquina-t-il audacieusement. Tony grogna, mordillant l'oreille d'Harry.

« C'est Tony pour toi, beauté*.Et tutoies-moi.** Tu veux danser, alors dansons. »Tony finit son verre, ce qu'Harry avait déjà fait, et la seule chose qu'il sut après, était que Tony l'avait entraîné sur la piste de danse, la main sur la hanche d'Harry. Harry sourit le souffle coupé, laissant les oscillations de la musique pulser en lui, ignorant les regards jaloux de la moitié de la pièce. Tony le tint plus près, de toute évidence excité. Harry eut un petit sourire, se pressant contre l'autre homme de façon suggestive. C'était juste quelque chose qui fit atteindre le maximum de frustration à Tony, et il pensa qu'il devait le laissait savoir à l'autre homme. Tony laissa échapper un léger gémissement, se penchant légèrement pour parler dans l'oreille d'Harry. « Que la danse aille se faire foutre, sortons d'ici. », proposa-t-il, fixant un regard lubrique dans les yeux émeraudes du jeune homme. Harry sourit et acquiesça, décidant que pour une fois sa conscience pouvait aller se faire foutre. Il allait se faire baiser par Tony Stark. Le sexe n'était-il pas quelque chose de normal pour une personne de 17 ans ? Il savait que la plupart des gens de son année l'avait déjà fait ; par l'enfer, même Ginny l'avait fait ! Il ne voulait plus être vierge plus longtemps, et un moldu comme Tony était une personne qu'il était sûr de ne pas voir courir vers la presse pour raconter qu'il avait couché avec Harry Potter.

Tony le guida hors du club, le garde du corps suivant à quelques pas derrière, et en direction d'une voiture voyante noire, le logo de la _Stark Industries _sur le côté indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une création personnelle de Tony. Tony ouvrit la portière, autorisant Harry à monter dans la spacieuse voiture. Tony le suivit, pressant un bouton qu'Harry présuma être une sorte d'intercom avec la partie du conducteur. « Ramène-nous à la maison, Hogan », requit-il, n'attendant pas de réponse pour fixer des yeux prédateurs sur Harry. Harry eut un petit sourire, se rapprochant de Tony, avant que ses lèvres ne soient capturées dans un baiser féroce , cet homme savait embrassé. Pas étonnant que Tony soit un playboy renommé Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre de ses lèvres.

Des mains glissèrent sous sa chemise, mémorisant sa peau, et Harry gémit quand les doigts caressèrent l'endroit sensible sur sa hanche qui fut autrefois une cicatrice. Glissant avant d'être attiré sur les genoux de Tony, il se plaqua contre lui, faisant gémir bruyamment Tony, le son se répercuta immédiatement sur l'aine d'Harry. C'était un territoire confortable il savait ce qu'il faisait. Sentant les mains de Tony s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, Harry commença à ouvrir les boutons de la chemise de l'autre homme, grognant de frustration quand il trouva une veste blanche en dessous, bloquant sa vue sur la peau.

Bien trop tôt au goût d'Harry, la voiture s'arrêta dans l'immense allée de la maison de Tony. Autorisant Tony à le prendre par la main avec un sourire machiavélique, il fut momentanément soufflé par la taille et la beauté des lieux, avant que des lèvres ne commencent à attaquer sa nuque et sa cohérence disparut momentanément. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry ne serait pas surpris s'il faisait de la magie accidentelle pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans la chambre de Tony, tombant sur un grand et luxueux lit. Retirant la chemise de Tony de ses épaules, Harry cessa le baiser pour permettre à Tony de retirer sa veste, la chemise d'Harry ayant disparu en cours de route avec ses chaussures et sa mains de Tony caressant la peau pale, mordillant et léchant le torse d'Harry, semblant ignorer les nombreuses cicatrices. « Putain, Evan, si chaud », murmura Tony, laissant un suçon violet sombre à la jonction de la nuque d'Harry. Le nom fit sursauter Harry, mais il l'oublia perdu dans les sensations que lui faisait découvrir Tony. Grognant d'impatience, Harry attrapa la main de Tony, la pressant contre la bosse évidente dans son jean. Tony comprit heureusement le message, défaisant rapidement les boutons et les arrachant, révélant un tentateur boxer en soie noire et des cuisses pâles et musclées.

« Maintenant, nous sommes inégaux », pointa Harry avec un soupir, essayant de retirer le jean de Tony. Tony sourit, secouant la tête, et se déplaçant pour le faire de lui-même.

« Uh, uh, uh, pas touche pour l'instant », taquina-t-il, faisant glisser son jean de son cul. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il vit que Tony était nu sous ses vêtements, et cet homme était incroyablement bien foutu.

« Fuck », souffla-t-il, faisant sourire Tony.

« C'est ce qui est prévu, beauté. Mais d'abord, nous devons nous débarrasser de ceci », lui dit-il, tripotant l'élastique du boxer d'Harry, pointant l'endroit qu'Harry voulait absolument le voir toucher. Soulevant ses hanches, Harry lança un regard furieux à Tony, un de ceux qui promettent de la douleur s'il ne se dépêchait pas de lui fournir de la gloussa, abaissant ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, son corps sur celui du sorcier.

« Fougueux, j'aime ça. Patience, beauté tu es de loin trop sensible pour que je le fasse si rapidement », dit-il de sa voix rauque, faisant glisser le boxer d'Harry avant qu'Harry ne les arrache. Tony se pencha sur les talons, ses yeux parcoururent le corps d'Harry comme s'ils survolaient un particulièrement bon repas. Harry, allongé à plat ventre, tout rouge, haleta avec une érection si raide que ça en été douloureux, devint presque cramoisi sous la contemplation de Tony. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que qui que ce soit le regarde comme ça, le permettant à un homme qui avait probablement couché avec des centaines de personnes plus sexy que lui. « Magnifique », déclara Tony avec un sourire salace, et cette fois Harry rougit timidement, délaissant son observation. Il sentit une main sous son menton, le forçant à regarder Tony dans ses yeux noisettes.

« Hey, ne sois pas timide face à moi, jolis yeux***. Je dis seulement la vérité, promis », dit-il avec un clin d'œil, sa main fuyant vers le bas de son torse. Alors, Tony agrippa sa bite, le faisant crier, oubliant toutes les réserves qu'il avait. Juste aussi longtemps que Tony ne cessait pas de le toucher. Leurs torses se pressant l'un contre l'autre, peau chaude contre peau chaude, Harry pouvait uniquement se concentrer sur le plaisir brûlant, le besoin pour sa délivrance que Tony joue avec lui comme d'un violon. L'homme avait des mains impressionnantes additionnée à une bouche talentueuse, et Harry adorait ça. Il était parti trop loin, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'un doigt s'était glissé en lui, inquisiteur. Il se tendit, faisant se figer Tony. « Quoi ? » questionna Tony, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix qui surpris Harry. Le plus jeune des deux rougit fortement, évitant de rencontrer les yeux de Tony.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais… Je suis… »

« Vierge ? », finit Tony, à moitié questionnant. Harry hocha la tête, ses joues étaient d'un rouge vif. « Sérieusement, un gars comme toi ? » Alors, Tony fit une pause, une lumière de compréhension traversant ses yeux. « Fausse identité », réalisa-t-il, et Harry acquiesça. « Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Dix-neuf », mentit Harry, sachant que l'âge de consentement sexuel était de dix-huit ans en Californie. Tony lui sourit, ses gestes étaient apaisants même si tous les deux étaient douloureusement durs.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?Tu peux faire machine arrière maintenant, il n'y a pas de mal. Nous n'avons pas à aller jusqu'au bout, je suis plutôt bon de mes main, je dois l'avouer », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire. Harry n'allait pas le contredire sur ce point. Il prit une profonde inspiration c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Non, je veux ça. Baise-moi, Tony », souffla-t-il, légèrement étonné de sa propre audace. « Je la perdrai tôt ou tard, et je préfère que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il fait. » Tony acquiesça, entraînant Harry dans un long baiser.

« Okay. Je vais y aller doucement si tu n'aime pas ce que je fais, dis-moi d'arrêter et je le ferai », lui dit-il. Harry hocha la tête, sans voix. Qui aurait pensé qu'un homme comme Tony Stark pourrait être si...compréhensif ? Il se serait attendu à un gars impétueux et arrogant du style « baisons et pars ». C'était sans aucun doute une surprise, mais définitivement pas une malvenue.

Tony reprit ses attentions, gardant Harry occupé par le plaisir ailleurs pendant qu'il faisait à nouveau entrer son doigt en lui. Harry essaya de ne pas se tendre, se concentrant sur le baiser de Tony, essayant de se relaxer à la sensation étrangère. Un autre doigt entra, le faisant amener ses cuisses contre Tony, qui attendit qu'il s'habitue avant de commencer des mouvements de ciseaux. Harry gémit à la légère douleur qui était renversante de plaisir, lui faisant rejeter la tête sur les oreillers. « Putain, oui, là », souffla-t-il, et Tony s'arrêta, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Il courba à nouveau son doigt, le faisant se arquer de nouveau. « Putain, Tony », souffla Harry tandis qu'un troisième doigt entrait en lui, ses cheveux tombant sur ses yeux. « Fais-le. Je te veux en moi »,pressa-t-il, et Tony leva un sourcil.

« Si tu es sûr, jolis yeux », accepta-t-il. « C'est grave si j'y vais directement ? Je suis clean », lui assura-t-il. Harry hocha la tête, trop perdu dans son plaisir pour s'en soucier.

« Peu importe, baises-moi juste. », grogna-t-il. Tony se pencha plus près d'Harry, gloussant. Harry gémit à la perte des doigts qui étaient en lui, uniquement pour sentir quelque chose de plus gros entrer. Grimaçant à la douleur, il ferma les yeux, se préparant. Il sentit la main de Tony presser son épaule gentiment, et des baisers contre sa mâchoire.

« Tout va bien, beauté. Relaxes-toi simplement, je maîtrise. », le pressa-t-il, bougeant lentement en lui. Harry essaya de se relaxer, mais il ne pouvait arrêter de se concentrer sur la sensation de brûlure, quand soudainement la bite de Tony frappa l'angle _parfait_ et il cria bruyamment. « Nous y sommes. Viens juste avec moi, beauté », Tony commença à se mouvoir doucement, Harry gémit de plaisir à chaque va-et-viens. Maintenant, il savait de quoi parler les gens c'était foutrement fantastique ! Tony était, apparemment, aussi bon avec les hommes qu'il l'était avec les femmes : il savait où toucher, où bouger, pour faire d'Harry une flaque visqueuse se tortillant. Il pouvait sentir sa magie sous sa peau, décuplant le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Tony accéléra le rythme, ses grognements et ses gémissements sourds accompagnant les grognements et les petits cris d'Harry, des jurons et des « oh, Dieu, plus vite » glissant hors de leurs lèvres.

« Tony, je -oh, putain- je viens », Harry s'interrompit dans un grognement sourd, la main de Tony sur sa queue combiné à la sensation de son cul le laissant au bord de la rupture. Tony mordilla l'épaule d'Harry, accélérant encore ses coups de reins.

« Laisse-toi aller, beauté. Viens pour moi », souffla-t-il, son souffle chaud dans son oreille et un coup de rein particulièrement puissant envoyèrent Harry loin de sa limite, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu'il vint. Ses muscles enserrèrent fortement Tony qui atteint le point de rupture juste après, un puissant « Evan » l'accompagnant. Tout deux récupéraient des vagues de plaisirs envoyée par leurs orgasmes, ils s'effondrèrent dans un enchevêtrement de sueur sur le lit. Tony se retirant paresseusement. Attrapant un vêtement de la table de nuit, il les nettoya tous les deux, puis le rejeta sur le côté, pressant ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. « Putain. Je n'avais rien eu d'aussi bon depuis un long moment », murmura Tony, roulant sur le dos et entraînant Harry avec lui, faisant reposer la tête de l'adolescent sur son torse. « Tu vas bien, jolis yeux ? », Harry le regarda, ses yeux verts plus vibrant encore qu'avant.

« Par l'enfer, oui, c'était incroyable », souffla-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Tony gloussa, l'embrassant.

« J'essayai de te plaire », répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Harry se leva, à cheval sur le corps docile de Tony et se baissa pour l'embrasser, se sentant bien plus audacieux maintenant qu'ils avaient fait l'acte en lui-même, pour ainsi dire. Tony souleva un sourcil, sentant une bosse se former contre son ventre. « Déjà ? Putain, j'aime les adolescents, une telle rapidité de récupération », remarqua-t-il. Harry eut juste un petit sourire, embrassant une fois encore le plus âgé. Il n'était pas encore prêt à arrêter, pas pour l'instant.

.-.-.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla désespérément seul. La douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau des fesses lui rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait perdu sa virginité. Il avait couché avec Tony Stark entre tous. Il avait eut la meilleure fellation de toute sa jeune vie. Oui, ce voyage était exactement et sans aucun doute ce dont il avait besoin.

Entrouvrant un œil bouffi, il se redressa sur un coude. La lumière du soleil traversait la grande fenêtre, un vue à couper le souffle de la ville se présentant à lui. Tony avait définitivement une maison impressionnante. Harry arrangea les couvertures autour de sa taille pendant qu'il s'asseyait, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux. Regardant la chambre, il vit que ses habits et ceux de Tony avaient disparus, et il y avait une porte ouverte de l'autre côté de la pièce qui était une salle de bain, de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Considérant que Tony ne lui en voudrait pas, Harry sortit du lit, abandonna la couverture et alla nu dans la salle de bain, allumant la douche. Il ne prit pas longtemps, voulant juste se rafraîchir un peu,et se vêtu d'une serviette bleu pelucheuse autour de la taille, en utilisant une plus petite pour sécher ses cheveux. Il n'osait pas utiliser un sort. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'un génie tel que Tony devait avoir le meilleur système de sécurité au monde, incluant des caméras de surveillance. Il aurait dû se sentir bizarre de se masturber dans la douche de Tony en sachant qu'il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit enregistré quelque part mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se disant qu'il offrait juste à Tony de quoi regarder s'il le voulait.

Émergeant dans la chambre, la serviette drapé sur ses hanches, il sursauta en trouvant une jolie rousse en tailleur stricte debout, élevant un sourcil amusé. « Tony ne mentait pas vous êtes jeune », remarqua-t-elle, et Harry la regarda.

« Pepper Potts, je présume », dit-il, ignorant sa petite pique. Il l'avait vu dans les nouvelles, debout à l'arrière des conférences de presse et autres.

« Vous présumez bien. J'ai vos vêtements propres, et une voiture vous attend pour vous ramener à votre hôtel », lui dit-elle, semblant un peu ennuyée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une routine pour elle. Elle lui tendit ses vêtements, et se tourna pour partir, quand Tony apparut.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de renvoyer celui-ci si tôt, Pepper. J'ai quelques questions à lui poser », déclara-t-il, semblant amusé. « Bonjour, beauté », ajouta-t-il en direction d'Harry,lui adressant un clin d'œil flirteur et se rinçant clairement l'œil sur son corps à moitié nu, ses yeux s'attardant sur les plusieurs suçons sur son torse et son cou.

« Bonjour, Tony. Des questions ? », demanda Harry en réponse, mettant son boxer sous sa serviette.

« Ouais. Tu vois, il y a quelque chose de drôle, j'ai fait une petite recherche. Il n'y a pas d'Evan Black qui te ressemble ou ait ton âge au Royaume-Uni », lui dit-il nonchalamment, regardant Harry remettre son jean.

« Hmm, c'est drôle », répondit Harry sur le même ton, ne semblant pas du tout surpris de ce qu'avait découvert Tony. Evan Black n'existait pas.

« Alors, veux-tu me donner ton vrai nom, jolis yeux ? », demanda Tony, et Harry renifla, faisant passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête.

« Où serait l'amusement là-dedans ? », rétorqua-t-il innocemment, se penchant au bord du lit pour récupérer ses chaussures.

« Oh, allez. Je ne peux pas te retrouver si je ne connais pas ton nom », pointa Tony. Harry leva un sourcil.

« Je n'étais pas averti que tu voudrais me retrouver. De ce que j'ai entendu, tu es plutôt un gars du genre une seule nuit », raisonna-t-il. Tony renifla, haussant les épaules.

« Au moins, donnes moi ton numéro, beauté », dit-il, sans nier la précédente exclamation. Harry sourit juste, se relevant et attrapant sa veste. Passant devant Tony, il leva la tête pour lui donner un long baiser. Tony répondit automatiquement au baiser, ses mains agrippant les hanches d'Harry.

« Je suis au _Silver Sands_, au nom de Black. Je pars le 15 . Tu me trouveras. », lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire. Tony sourit, pinçant rapidement son cul. « Merci, pour la nuit passée. J'ai passé un bon moment. », admit-il honnêtement. Tony sourit, l'embrassant.

« Nous pourrions renouveler la performance une fois ou deux avant que tu repartes chez toi », murmura-t-il pour que Pepper ne puisse pas entendre. Harry sourit diaboliquement.

« Sans doute . Maintenant, je suis presque sûr que je vais me perdre si j'essaie, alors l'un d'entre vous pourrez me montrer le chemin de la sortie ? », questionna-t-il, reculant. Pepper vérifia sa montre et se tourna vers Tony.« Je vais le faire, tu as une réunion dans vingt minutes, et tu as besoin de t'habiller. Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît. » Harry fit un clin d'œil à Tony, ignorant l'homme observant ses fesses pendant qu'il suivait docilement Pepper hors de la maison, pas surpris de trouver le chauffeur de Tony l'attendre pour le ramener à son hôtel. Ça lui montrait seulement à quel point c'était récurrent pour le millionnaire pour que ce soit devenu une routine. Il pouvait uniquement imaginer ce que dirait Hermione de son irresponsabilité, mais Harry ne regrettait toujours pas d'avoir suivit Tony chez lui. Même si ça avait été pour une nuit, c'était l'une des meilleures nuits de sa vie.

* * *

* « beauté » ne restitue pas le compliment d'origine « gorgeous », qui signifie « magnifique,splendide ». Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai vu pour le traduire.

**Dans la version originale, il n'y a pas de distinction entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, mais naturellement je le mettrai ici. Non seulement, Tony encourage Harry à l'appeler par son prénom mais en plus, il y a eu des avances plutôt claires.

***En anglais « bright eyes », ça sonne bien mais en français... comme toujours du mal à traduire les surnoms, c'est donc « jolis yeux » sauf meilleure proposition.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire pour le reste de la journée il était à peine dix heures quand le chauffeur de Tony l'avait déposé devant son hôtel, et en dépit du fait qu'il soit dans une pièce pleine d'étrangers, il sentait vraiment ses joues brûler pendant « la marche de la honte » jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel. Il ne pouvait arrêter le sentiment irrationnel que _tout le monde _savait qu'il avait couché avec Tony. Pas qu'il le regrette il s'était bien amusé, et Hermione apprécierait la distinction d'avoir couché avec Tony Stark quand il rentrerait, même si personne d'autre ne savait qui il était.

Mettant d'autres vêtements, Harry descendit tranquillement pour prendre son petit-déjeuner dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, ne se sentant pas capable d'avaler plus que deux toasts natures et un œuf à la coque avant que son estomac ne commence à protester, souffrant clairement de la violence des cocktails verts de la veille. Même avec des lunettes de soleil, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter la clarté de la lumière du soleil du monde extérieur, et il souhaita que Remus ait prévu des potions anti-gueule-de-bois. Il n'avait sûrement pas espérer qu'il reste sobre pendant deux semaines avec une fausse identité ? Décidant que la plage et le club de la veille était suffisant pour son quota de sociabilité, au moins pour la journée, il retourna dans sa chambre avec une grande bouteille d'eau et des crackers, espérant que son estomac se rétablisse avant le déjeuner.

Il saisit l'opportunité de faire en sorte qu'un peu de travail soit fait, il tritura constamment l'épais classeur de Gringotts, ses sourcils levés en permanence à l'étendue de son héritage. Il savait que les fortunes des Potter et des Black étaient conséquentes, pour ne pas dire plus, mais quand vous ajoutiez seize ans d'intérêts -même plus pour la plupart des voûtes des Black- en plus du profit de plusieurs investissements des deux familles, c'était sans aucun doute une grande somme d'argent. Et en plus de tout ça, il était complètement investi dans la PotterCo, la compagnie avait été dans sa famille depuis des générations c'était attendu et Harry n'avait pas de doutes sur le fait qu'il deviendrait le PDG bientôt. Il devrait en parler avec Remus en rentrant, voir ce que ça signifiait pour lui d'être aussi riche. Pour l'instant, il considéra que la meilleure chose à faire était de poser sa mallette et de l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de ses vacances. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de répercussions à sa folie de shopping.

Il somnola devant un autre film -il était plutôt était plutôt heureux de la réintroduction à la culture moldue- avant de décidé qu'il serait temps de trouver quelque part où manger ce soir. Le soleil baissait et était moins blessant pour sa gueule-de-bois persistante, il se doucha donc et se changea pour porter quelque chose de décent pour le dîner, glissant son porte-feuille et la clé de sa chambre dans sa poche. Descendant dans un des ascenseurs, il sortit dans le hall, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit un homme de sa connaissance vautré dans un fauteuil comme si l'hôtel lui appartenait de ce que savait Harry, c'était sans doute le cas. « Tu me harcèles ? », demanda-t-il perplexe, marchant jusqu'à se retrouver en face du plus âgé. Tony lui fit un petit sourire, élevant un sourcil.

« Pas selon la définition de la loi », rétorqua-t-il justement, se levant. Harry grogna malgré lui, ses lèvres se soulevant légèrement dans un petit sourire. « Je suis complètement libre pour le reste de la soirée. Dînes avec moi. » C'était difficilement une proposition et le sourire d'Harry s'élargit en une seconde. Tony était prétentieux, mais il devait l'admettre, il aimait bien cette part de lui.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas, de ce que j'ai entendu », fit remarquer Harry. La réputation de Tony n'était pas exactement dure à découvrir.

« Parfois, je brise mes propres règles », lui dit Tony, un sourire attirant sur le visage. Son bras se posa sur le bas du dos de Harry, le guidant hors de l'hôtel, Harry n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les gens les fixaient. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, quand bien même, il décida de faire avec, se laissant aller contre Tony.

« Alors, combien de temps as-tu attendu dans ce hall ? » , questionna-t-il sans intérêt, et Tony parut un peu penaud sous son masque de confiance.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir », répondit-il évasivement, ouvrant la portière de la même voiture qu'il avait pris la nuit précédente. « Après toi, beauté. » Rosissant doucement au compliment, Harry se glissa dans la voiture et Tony le tint contre lui dès qu'il s'assit, le feu prenant place sur leurs hanches devint assez évidente malgré les deux couches de denim entre leurs peau. « Aucune préférence ? Italien, mexicain, thaï ? » Harry sursauta, surpris par la question.

« Oh, pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais mangé mexicain ou thaï auparavant. » Tony parut scandalisé par sa réponse.

« Tu n'as jamais mangé thaï ? » Harry secoua la tête, distrait par la main de Tony sur son genou. « C'est une tragédie ! C'est presque un blasphème ! Happy, conduit nous à ce petit restaurant à l'ouest celui qu'aime Pepper, celui qui ne m'a pas encore jeté dehors. »

« Tu as été mis à la porte de certains restaurants alors ? », demanda Harry, amusé. Tony lui fit un sourire carnassier, lui offrant un clin d'œil.

« Seulement des coincés. En parlant de coincés, tu devrais voir certains des gars à la réunion de bord ce matin. Je te jure, aucun d'entre eux n'a dû baiser depuis les années soixante-dix. », râla-t-il, faisant ricaner Harry. « Je ne peux pas croire que Pepper m'a forcé à aller les voir alors que j'aurais pu m'amuser un peu avec toi. » Les joues roses, Harry tenta un sourire coquin.

« Ce sera pour ce soir alors, n'est-ce-pas ? », présuma-t-il avec euphémisme. Tony gloussa, sa main glissant sur la cuisse d'Harry, le taquinant.

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça, green eyes », murmura l'homme. Il se pencha, comme s'il allait l'embrasser, mais Harry se retira de son étreinte, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

« J'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas sensé embrasser avant la fin du premier rendez-vous. » Tony grogna, presque silencieusement, levant les sourcils en se reculant, même s'il ne bougea pas sa main.

« C'est ce que c'est ? »

« Eh bien, tu m'emmènes dîner... » Harry s'interrompit, souriant quand Tony sourit largement.

« Touché », murmura-t-il, le bras autour des épaules d'Harry. « Sens-toi spécial, Evan. Je n'emmène pas souvent les gens dans des rendez-vous ». Harry cligna des yeux à l'entente du nom, avant de se rappeler que c'était le seul nom que Tony avait pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait de moi une exception ? », demanda-t-il, à moitié plaisantant, à moitié sincèrement curieux. Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils , comme s'il ne savait pas complètement sûr de la façon de répondre à cette question.

« Je sais juste quand c'est le cas », répondit-il, un sourire lui venant aux lèvres quand Happy les fit s'arrêter. Sortant de la voiture, il tendit la main à Harry, ne la lâchant pas quand ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le restaurant. « Une table pour deux, s'il-vous-plaît, quelque chose de privé », demanda-t-il à la personne attendant à l'entrée, et l'homme acquiesça, les emmenant à une table. Le restaurant avait une lumière tamisée et était bien décoré, un sentiment définitivement oriental s'en dégageait. La table qui leur fut attribuée était dans un coin, comme une sorte de cabine, en dehors du plus gros du restaurant, et cela rendait les choses très intimes. Harry se glissa sur son siège, Tony s'asseyant sur le siège en face de lui.

« Merci », murmura-t-il quand on lui tendit un menu.

« Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire, messieurs ? », demanda poliment le serveur. Harry haussa les épaules, regardant Tony il devait savoir quoi commander.

« Une bouteille de votre meilleur vin, si vous voulez bien. Du vin blanc, ça te va, jolis yeux ? » Harry acquiesça, et Tony confirma au serveur d'un signe de tête.

« Bien sûr, monsieur. Je vous laisse regarder le menu. » Il partit silencieusement, et Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Tony.

« Alors, que me recommanderais-tu ? », demanda-t-il, les noms sur le menu ne lui disant rien.

« Eh bien, nous pourrions commander quelques apéritifs pour commencer », suggéra Tony. « Après ça, nous verrons. A quelle chaleur peux-tu monter ? » Il sourit et Harry rougit, avant de réaliser que Tony parler de nourriture.

« Oh, assez chaud. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà mangé indien avant, et j'ai tendance à prendre des trucs assez épicés. » expliqua-t-il. Tony acquiesça, regardant à nouveau le menu.

« Voyons comment évoluerons nos appétits, et je te trouverai quelque chose que tu aimeras. Laisse-moi juste faire », exigea-t-il, souriant. Harry lui sourit en retour, sursautant légèrement quand il sentit le pied nu de Tony contre sa cheville. Il leva un sourcil en direction de l'autre homme, qui souriait simplement, caressant sa cheville gentiment.

« Alors, sur quoi était ta réunion de ce matin ? », s'enquit Harry et Tony grogna.

« Tu veux vraiment parler d'affaires ? Je te préviens, c'est ennuyant. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes endormi sur moi », dit-il, faisant rire Harry.

« Très bien, tu as raison. De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, alors ? »

« Eh bien, habituellement, je dis juste à quel point je suis genial et talentueux et riche, et mon rendez-vous est entraîné sauvagement dans la convoitise. », répondit sèchement Tony. Harry renifla, semblant sceptique.

« Vraiment ? Ca en dit long sur les personnes avec lesquelles tu sors habituellement », songea Harry, et Tony haussa les épaules.

« Probablement. Je ne sors pas beaucoup de toute façon. Et tout dépend de ta définition de 'sortir'. » Leur conversation s'interrompit quand le serveur revint avec le vin, et Tony commanda plusieurs plats de la carte qui était inconnus à Harry. Ca semblait faire beaucoup pour deux personnes, mais Tony était confiant dans le fait qu'ils pourraient ajouter un dessert au plat principal. Harry sirota son vin, s'habituant à la présence du pied de Tony entre les siens. Il espérait juste qu'il ne montrait pas plus haut.

Avec la détermination de Tony à ne pas parler de son travail et la réticence d'Harry à parler de lui pour ne pas avoir à mentir, leur conversation consista à faire de remarques sur les autres clients du restaurant, et Tony demanda à Harry quels étaient ses plans pour la suite de ses vacances il n'en avait aucun. « Bien, je pense que je peux changer ça alors », dit Tony d'une voix traînante, faisant se levant les sourcils d'Harry en signe d'appréhension. Tony était-il en train d'impliquer ce qu'il pensait qu'il était en train d'impliquer ? Leur commande arriva, et les yeux d'Harry voyagèrent sur l'assortiment de plats il voulait tout essayer. Tony lui montra comment tenir correctement ses baguettes, l'aidant à prendre un peu de tout. Il découvrit un penchant pour les plats très épicés autant que pour les plus doux. Tony put difficilement contenir son rire à la vue d'Harry se débattant avec ses baguettes en essayant de manger des pattes, et Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« Arrête, je suis nouveau à tout ça », murmura-t-il. Tony lui sourit, s'appuyant sur la table pour ajuster sa prise, ses longs doigts sur ceux plus petits de Harry.

« Là », murmura-t-il ,souriant. « Essaye comme ça. » Harry le fit, trouvant les choses bien plus faciles, et tourna un sourire plein de gratitude à Tony.

« Merci », Tony lui sourit en retour, prenant un rouleau de printemps. Peu après qu'ils aient finis, le serveur revint prendre la suite de leur commande, Harry laissa Tony commander pour lui une nouvelle fois. C'était agréable, d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper des choses comme ça. C'était différent des fois où il sortait dîner avec ses amis, et Hermione les pressait toujours de commander promptement. Ou des quelques autres rendez-vous auxquels il avait été, où il était celui qui devait commander pour deux. Il devait bien l'admettre, son histoire amoureuse était incroyablement éparse vraiment peu de personne continuait après le premier rendez-vous quand ils apprenaient qu'il n'allait pas laisser la presse savoir des choses et les afficher dans les scoop comme le 'petit-ami d'Harry Potter'

Le téléphone de Tony sonna, et le millionnaire le regarda brièvement , grognant. « Merde ! Pep m'a prévu une réunion avec celui qui est sans doute l'homme le plus ennuyant de l'univers. » Harry leva un sourcil, et Tony souffla. « Le sénateur Green il doit avoir soixante-dix ans et c'est l'homme le plus obstiné et idiot que j'ai eu la malchance de rencontrer. »

« Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu serais vraiment impliqué en politique, avec la Stark Industries », raisonna Harry. Tony haussa les épaules, finissant son vin.

« Tu peux le penser, mais non être le numéro un américain de production et de vente d'armes amène régulièrement à rencontrer les personnes auxquelles je fournis ces armes, et ça signifie le gouvernement. Je suis bien plus impliqué en politique que je ne voudrais l'être », grommela-t-il.

« Je dois l'admettre, je ne suis pas brillant en politique », confessa Harry. « Mon amie Hermione est la politicienne en herbe elle s'est déjà fait un nom dans l'égalité des droits chez nous. Mais je ne peux pas supporter 90 pourcent des politiciens qu j'ai rencontré, et je ne considère pas utile de le cacher. » Après son expérience avec Fudge, Ombrage et Scrimgeour, Harrry redoutait de devoir prendre le siège des Potter au Magenmagot quand il rentrerait.

« Eh bien, tu es chanceux, tu n'auras pas à les rencontrer souvent dans ta vie », fit rmarquer Tony, encourageant. Harry résista à l'envie de renifler si seulement c'était possible.

« Je croise les doigts », confirma-t-il. « Et je suppose que si tu vas à cette réunion demain, je ferai mieux de faire en sorte que tu oublies à quel point il est idiot cette nuit. » Les yeux de Tony s'assombrirent et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire carnassier.

« Je pense que tu devrais vraiment », murmura-t-il. Harry lui sourit, sa langue sortant pour humidifier ses lèvres.

« Je suppose que tout dépend de la façon dont tu te comportes dans ce rendez-vous », dit-il d'une voix trainante, son pied repoussant celui de Tony ostensiblement. « Voir si tu mérites une récompense ou pas. »

« Oh, green eyes, tu parles sans aucun doute ma langue », murmura Tony, de sa voix rauque. « Je pense que tu trouveras que je peux _très_ bien me comporter si la situation est celle-ci. Je serai un parfait gentleman », déclara-t-il solennellement. Harry haussa les épaules, amenant son verre à ses lèvres.

« J'attends de voir ça. Je dois le dire, tu as fais très bien jusqu'ici », complimenta-t-il. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le serveur revint avec plusieurs plats semblant exotique, et Tony se redressa, se recomposant.

Harry était surpris d'à quel point il était facile d'être avec Tony il s'était attendu à l'homme qu'on voyait dans les magazines. Tony était sûr de lui, mais pas arrogant, et il ne semblait pas ennuyé par sa compagnie et n'essayait pas de le distraire avec du sexe. Il n'était pas grossier ou flirtant avec toutes les personnes du restaurant il était, il osait le dire, incroyablement charmant. Harry espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas considéré comme stupide il était dur d'entretenir une conversation avec un génie comme Tony, mais il pensait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Ca l'inquiétait, tout de même, de voir à quel point il appréciait le rendez-vous. Si la réputation de Tony était un tant soit peu vrai, il ferait mieux de ne pas s'attacher, puisque l'homme plus âgé irait voir un autre joli visage bien assez tôt. Dans tous les cas, il essayait de rester détendu, se disant que c'était seulement bon enfant, et qu'il irait bien quand Tony irait voir ailleurs.

Ils poursuivirent le repas avec un délicieux repas de fruits exotiques et de sorbet, et Tony sortit sa carte bancaire pour payer avant qu'Harry ne puisse même cligner. Harry n'argumenta pas, sachant que Tony pouvait se le permettre. « Devrions-nous ? » murmura Tony, lui offrant un main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Harry sourit quand le bras de Tony se plaça autour de sa taille pour sortir, son cœur battit plus vite il savait comment allait se finir la nuit.

Happy les attendait avec la voiture quand ils quittèrent le restaurant, et Tony tint la portière pour Harry, se glissant derrière lui. Pendant qu'ils démarraient, la main de Tony se reposait sur le genou d'Harry. « Alors, quel est le verdict ? » murmura l'américain, son souffle chaud sur la nuque d'Harry. « Ais-je été un bon garçon ? », Harry sourit, se tournant pour rencontrer les yeux de Tony.

« Je dirai ça », répondit-t-il , son ton légèrement moqueur. « Un très bon garçon, en fait. Merci, Tony. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. » Tony sourit, son pouce frottant la lisière du jean d'Harry.

« Ce n'était rien, beauté, mais je peux t'assurer, ça va devenir meilleur. » Harry gloussa, faisant passer une main dans les cheveux de Tony.

« T'sais, le rendez-vous est fini », fit-il remarquer. « Alors sens-toi libre de m'embrasser n'importe quand. » Tony grogna, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres, et Harry répondit au baiser sans la moindre hésitation, son corps se tendant d'anticipation. Le retour chez Tony sembla prendre un bout de temps, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi loin que la nuit précédente. Aussi tenter qu'était Harry d'entraîner Tony vers le canapé le plus proche, il savait que les choses serait meilleure dans son immense lit, et suivit impatiemment Tony dans sa chambre.

« Putain, t'es bon à ça », souffla Tony, durcissant dans la main d'Harry. « Considérant que tu étais vierge la nuit dernière. » Harry sourit, pressant ses lèvres contre la gorge de Tony.

« J'apprends vite », rétorqua-t-il. « Même si je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup à m'apprendre. » Tony vrombit, les faisant tourner pour qu'Harry soit sous lui.

« Oh, définitivement. » Harry rit à bout de souffle, pendant que Tony lui retirait son boxer, se pressant contre lui, et gémit sourdement. « Cochons quelques petites choses de la liste, pouvons-nous ? »

.-.-.

Harry s'effondra sur le torse de Tony, sans force, et laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement. « Ca doit définitivement se reproduire », murmura-t-il, souriant quand la main de Tony se posa sur ses fesses.

« Si j'en ai l'occasion, jolis yeux, ça se fera. » Harry permit à ses yeux de se fermer, prêt à se pelotonner et à dormir, et il fut secoué quand Tony parla à nouveau. « Hmm, si je déconnecte le deuxième moteur et remplace ça par un... Non, ça n'ira pas. Attend. Oui. » Harry fut jeter sans cérémonie sur le matelas pour que Tony atteigne son portable, l'écran LED brillant dans le noir.

« Une trouvaille ? » présuma Harry, connaissant les signes. Tony s'interrompit, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul, et sourit, penaud.

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Attend, je vais juste écrire ça là pour ne pas oublier, ça ne sera pas long, promis. » Mais Harry pouvait dire au tressaillement des mains de Tony et à la nouvelle énergie visible dans son expression, qu'il voulait aller travailler sur ce à quoi il venait de penser. Il sourit tout seul c'était très similaire au mode recherches d'Hermione, ou lui-même en mode création de sort.

« Ou tu pourrais aller à ton espace de travail, faire ce que tu as à faire, et je retournerai à mon hôtel pour la nuit?Pas la peine que tu perdes ton inspiration alors qu'elle est là », raisonna-t-il. Tony s'interrompit, secouant légèrement la tête, clairement perplexe.

« Quoi, ça ne te dérange pas ? » Harry gloussa, se redressant pour l'embrasser.

« Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es un génie, ton cerveau ne peut pas rester calme. Crois-moi, j'ai connu assez de génie pour m'habituer au processus », ajouta-t-il désabusé. « Si tu restes là, tu vas seulement devenir impatient. » Tony étais sincèrement surpris, et Harry sortit du lit, chassant ses vêtements. « Je te verrais demain, ou plus tard », ajouta-t-il, pensant qu'il était présomptueux de penser que Tony voudrait le voir trois jours de suite. Tony se leva aussi, le serrant fort.

« Tu n'es pas fou? », vérifia-t-il, faisant sourire Harry.

« Je ne suis pas fou. Vas faire tes trucs de génie, et n'oublie pas de dormir, éventuellement. » Tony le fixa un long moment, puis l'embrassa.

« Tu es mon nouveau favori », déclara-t-il, et Harry n'admettrait jamais à quel point il s'était sentit chaud et confus. « Je vais demander à Happy de te reconduire. »

« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour ça ? », commença Harry, mais Tony secoua la tête.

« Happy est toujours en service, ça ne le dérangera pas. Viens, je te raccompagne dehors. »Prenant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Happy, Tony enfila un jean et un T-shirt Metallica taché d'huile, conduisant Harry sur le pas de la porte. Bien sûr, il y avait une voiture attendant pour le conduire, Happy sur le siège conducteur. « Tu es génial », dit Tony à Harry, le tenant par un bras sur la taille. « Et je te reverrai sans doute bientôt. Dors bien, beauté. » Harry s'appuya sur lui pour un long baiser, souriant.

« Bonne chance avec ce sur quoi tu travailles. » Il s'écarta, se glissant sur le siège arrière de la voiture. « Merci pour ça, Happy. Je sais qu'il est tard », dit-il d'un ton d'excuse. « Mais si Tony passe la nuit dans son labo, je ne vois pas d'intérêt à rester. » Happy rit, secouant vivement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, gamin. Et bravo pour être la première personne à ne pas en vouloir à M. Stark de mettre le travail sur l'oreiller », ajouta-t-il avec ironie. « Habituellement, il se prendre une baffe. » Harry fronça les sourcils il était le premier ?

« Mais c'est difficilement juste c'est un génie, son cerveau tourne à 160km/heure. S'il a une idée, je ne peux pas espérer qu'il attende jusqu'au matin avec. Je serai juste énervé s'il interrompait le sexe pour aller dans son labo », remarqua-t-il, avant de rougir quand il réalisa de quoi il parlait. « Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça. » Happy ricana et Harry put voir qu'il souriait.

« M. Stark a vraiment trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant avec toi, gamin », déclara-t-il. Harry sourit, espérant que c'était un semblant d'approbation.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry fut seulement un peu surpris de voir Tony attendre dans le hall quand il descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, étendu sur le même fauteuil que la veille. « Tu en fais une habitude », fit-il remarquer en guise de salutation, attirant un rictus sur le visage de Tony.

« On ne te l'a pas dit ? Habitudes et vices sont ma spécialité », rétorqua-t-il, ses yeux vagabondant de manière flagrante sur le corps de Harry tandis qu'il se levait. « J'aime décidément les shorts. » Harry sourit, son épaule frottant contre celle de Tony alors qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Alors, où allons-nous aujourd'hui ? », s'enquit-il, heureux de laisser Tony décider. L'homme connaissait la ville mieux que lui après, tout.

« Petit-déjeuner d'abord », déclara Tony, ignorant la voiture attendant pour marcher avec lui plus bas dans la rue. « Alors, nous prendrons la route. Tu es fan de motos ? »

« Dieu, oui. »Harry répondit avec emphase, pensant avec amour à sa propre moto -hérité de Sirius- dans le garage, chez lui. Le sourire félin de Tony s'agrandit, son bras entourant la taille d'Harry.

« Evan, je pense que c'est le début d'une belle amitié. » Harry renifla discrètement peu des amitiés qu'il connaissait incluait du sexe. Même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Tony était heureux de diriger la majorité de la discussion durant le petit-déjeuner comme il l'avait fait pendant le dîner, alternant entre flirter avec lui, flirter avec la serveuse et s'enthousiasmer sur ses inventions. Harry était aussi heureux de le laisser faire il comprenait seulement près de 20% du vocabulaire technique, mais c'était tout de même intéressant, et cela rappeler à Harry qu'il devrait vraiment continuer sa rééducation moldue en rentrant. Même s'il flirter avec la serveuse, c'était difficile de le prendre au sérieux quand son pied caressait la cheville d'Harry sous la table. Harry connaissait ce type d'homme Bill était pareil, flirter était plus une habitude qu'une réelle attirance. « Alors, parle-moi de toi. », poussa Tony, ramenant Harry dans la conversation. Harry haussa les épaules, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire à Tony sans enfreindre la loi du secret.

« Hé bien, je suis le plus jeune de sept garçons », répondit-il, se disant que même s'il n'était pas relier aux Weasley par le sang, c'était tout comme. « Une petite sœur. » Tony laissa échapper un léger sifflement, ses sourcils se soulevant.

« Que Dieu vienne en aide à celui qui essaiera de sortir avec elle. » Harry rigola, avec un rictus ironique.

« C'est bien vrai », murmura-t-il. « Elle sort avec un de mes amis pour le moment, alors il sait qu'il doit faire attention. Même si de tout façon, elle sait prendre soin d'elle-même. »Tony sourit un peu à cela, faisant un signe de tête pour l'encourager à continuer. « J'étais en internat en Écosse – directement dans les Highlands, au milieu de nul part- et, euh.. je me dirige vers une carrière en médecine ? » Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, mais Tony semblait appréciait les informations qu'il lui donnait.

« Médecine, hein ? Comme c'est mignon je fais des choses qui tuent des gens, tu veux apprendre à les sauver. » La voix de Tony était un peu sarcastique, et Harry lui lança un regard.

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça. », cassa-t-il, surprenant l'homme plus âgé. « Tu fais des choses qui tuent des gens pour sauver des gens Si les gens auxquels tu les vends ne suivent pas ton idée, c'est leur problème pas le tien. » Tony cligna des yeux, le fixant avec incrédulité, et Harry rougit, se demandant s'il avait dit quelque chose de trop.

« Eh bien, tu es spécial, n'est-ce pas ? », murmura le millionnaire, provoquant une rougeur sur les joues de Harry. « Peu de personne de ton âge ont cette vision des choses. » Harry haussa les épaules, baissant les yeux.

« Ouais, ben... attaques terroristes. » L'expression de Tony devint connaisseuse.

« Bien sûr Ecosse et Londres. Etais-tu impliqué ? »

« Je crains que ce ne soit une information confidentielle. » Harry rétorqua calmement, un rictus attaché aux lèvres. Tony fit la moue.

« Mais, ce n'est pas drôle ! » Voyant que leurs deux plats étaient vides, Tony posa quelques pièces sur la table, se remettant sur ses pieds. « Viens, green eyes, je te laisserai choisir la moto. » Harry sourit, suivant Tony hors du café -et ne donna résolument pas de sourire béat à la serveuse déçue. Happy les attendaient avec la voiture, et Harry sentit Tony s'appuyer aussitôt qu'ils roulèrent, l'homme sa barbe de trois jours frottant sa joue. « Je ne t'ai pas dit bonjour correctement. », dit-il d'une voix trainante, son souffle chaud dans l'oreille d'Harry. Harry réprima un gémissement, levant la tête pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. La langue de Tony s'enroula autour de la sienne, la main de l'américain reposant sur sa cuisse.

« Bonjour », murmura-t-il contre les lèvres du plus âgé quand ils se séparèrent, sentant Tony sourire.

« Beaucoup mieux. » Tony l'embrassa encore, sa main se faufilant sous sa chemise, et Harry grogna.

« Veux-tu vraiment commencer quelque chose ici ? » souffla-t-il, sa tête retombant tandis que les lèvres de Tony se déplacer vers sa nuque.

« Tu n'es clairement jamais monté sur une moto avec une érection », rétorqua Tony dont la voix avait un quelque chose qui enveloppa la peau d'Harry. Harry gémit quand la main de Tony passa sur la bosse dans son pantalon, s'opposant à le toucher impatiemment.

« Tu joues », accusa-t-il irrité, gagnant un sourire vorace.

« Nous venons juste de commencer, green eyes. » Happy ralentit pour attendre que le portail de Tony s'ouvre, et Harry profita du temps pour observer la maison de l'extérieur. C'était vraiment incroyable il ne doutait pas que Tony ait tout dessiné lui même. « Ce chemin », dirigea Tony, une main près de ses fesses pour le guider vers le garage. La mâchoire d'Harry tomba.

« Ne me dis pas que tu les conduis toutes », s'exclama-t-il il y avait près de trente voitures ici ! Sans mentionner les dix motos,ou plus, alignées en parfaite condition. Harry pensa qu'il devait baver.

« Eh bien, Pep en conduit certaines, Rodey -mon ami, Rhodey, tu l'aimerai bien- en conduit certaines quand il est en ville. Et j'en ai construite certaine parce que je m'ennuyais. »Harry cligna des yeux, fixant l'autre homme.

« Tu t'en...C'est vrai. Bien sûr. Génie. », murmura-t-il il aurait dû s'attendre à ça, vraiment. Un homme comme Tony ne devait pas avoir les doigts qui gigotaient uniquement pour le travail attendu il était sans doute pire que les jumeaux. Tony sourit d'assentiment, se dirigeant vers le motos.

« JARVIS, est-ce que certaines des motos sont hors-service ? J'ai oublié. » Harry se demanda à qui il parler, sursautant quand une voix répondit d'apparemment nul part.

« La Super Duke a en ce moment des problèmes mécaniques et des dommages structuraux de votre dernière excursion, monsieur », répondit la voix calme et Tony jura.

« Merde, j'aime la Super Duke. Oh,je ne t'ai pas encore présenté, n'est-ce pas ? Evan, voici JARVIS, mon majordome. C'est un IA. JARVIS, je te présente Evan avec un peu d'espoir, tu le verra souvent pendant les deux prochaines semaines. » Le cœur d'Harry se réchauffa à ça -Tonny planifier de le garder aux alentours pour un moment- mais il fronça les sourcils aux mots de l'homme.

« IA ? »

« Intelligence Artificielle. Un ordinateur très, très intelligent. Bien sûr qu'il l'est je l'ai fait », ajouta Tony avec un rictus.

« Tu as un ordinateur intelligent pour majordome ? » A la longue, Tony arrêterait de le surprendre. Au moins, ça confirmer une chose aucune magie que ce soit en présence de Tony. Il soufflerait probablement la moitié de la maison par accident.

« J'ai une équipe d'aide de robots intelligents dans mon laboratoire. Tu veux voir ? » Il semblait presque comme un enfant voulant montrer ses nouveaux jeux, et ça fit sourire Harry.

« Peut-être une autre fois. Est-ce une Honda CBR600RR ? », ses yeux étaient retenus par une moto bleu nuit, plus loin dans la rangée, et il regarda Tony sourire.

« Mais oui, c'est ça. Tu veux la prendre dehors ? », s'enquit Tony, regardant Harry rayonner d'excitation.

« Je peux ? » L'américain gloussa, volant un baiser aux lèvres de l'ado.

« Je conduis. », déclara-t-il, passant une jambe par dessus la moto et il désigna le siège derrière lui. « Monte, beauté. » Harry sourit, ne perdant pas de temps pour se glisser derrière Tony, ses bras se roulèrent fermement autour de la taille de l'autre homme, et sa joue se posa confortablement sur son épaule. « Tiens-toi bien », murmura Tony, avant que le vrombissement de l'engin recouvre la totalité des sons qu'il aurait pu faire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant que la porte du garage se levait pour eux, et Tony les fit sortir avec aise, démarrant sur la petite piste qui les amenait jusqu'à la route principale devant la maison. Harry devait l'admettre, il était très confortable sur cette moto, la présence de Tony devait sans doute jouer. Son torse était pressé fortement contre le dos de l'homme et le tremblement de la machine entre ses cuisses l'affectait d'une manière qu'une moto ne l'avait jamais fait en des années.

« Putain, la dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, j'avais quinze ans et je conduisais ma moto pour la première fois. », cria-t-il à Tony qui rit, se mouvant vers lui du mieux qu'il pouvait sans perdre le contrôle du véhicule.

« Comme je te l'avais dit, jolis yeux sexe incroyable ! », insista-t-il d'un air suffisant, tournant vers la côte. « Pourquoi ne te montrerai-je pas certaines vues, huh ? C'est incontestablement le meilleur moyen de les voir. » Harry sourit et se relaxa contre Tony, ne se préoccupant pas de l'odeur d'excitation sous sa peau. Prêtant plus d'attention au paysage, il souhaite avoir emporté des lunettes de soleil ou avoir emprunter un casque avec une visière. Il aurait pu voler celui de Tony, mais étant celui qui conduisait, il considéra que l'américain en avait plus besoin que lui.

« Cette ville est magnifique ! », compliment-t-il, s'appuyant sur Tony tandis qu'ils prenaient un virage serré.

« Tu devrais la voir de nuit ! », répondit Tony, les conduisant plus près de la plage. Plus ils allaient loin, moins de monde il y avait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au milieu de nul part, Harry fut surpris quand Tony les emmena près d'une grande dune de sable couverte d'herbes, mettant la moto hors de vue.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda Harry, descendant de la moto avec une légère impression d'inconfort, son jean clairement tendu. Les yeux de Tony descendirent jusqu'à cette partie de son corps, et son rictus s'agrandit.

« Eh bien, il y a un petit café très agréable qui fait les meilleures glaces à dix minutes par là », expliqua-t-il en pointant la direction de la route. « Et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'y arrêter pour le déjeuner. Mais je me suis aperçu que tu voudrais un peu d'intimité pour prendre soin du petit problème que tu as là », ajouta-t-il d'un ton rauque, se rapprochant pour attraper la boucle de la ceinture d'Harry. Les sourcils d'Harry se soulevèrent et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Ici ? », hésita-t-il, faisant sourire Tony.

« Personne d'autre à des kilomètres, je le promets », assura-t-il, ses lèvres descendant déjà sur la gorge d'Harry, léchant sa pomme d'Adam. Harry laissa échapper un léger gémissement, laissant Tony le pousser contre le mur de la dune de sable.

« Si je suis arrêter pour comportement indécent en public, tu paies ma caution », marmonna-t-il, défaisant rapidement sa braguette pendant que Tony se mettait sur ses genoux. Lui jetant un regard, Tony lui offrit un sourire et un rapide clin d'œil.

« C'est un deal, beauté. »

.-.

Les seuls signes de leur rapide détour quand ils arrivèrent au café étaient les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude d'Harry, et les lèvres gonflées de Tony, ainsi qu'un sourire béat sur leurs visages. Il y avait seulement trois autres clients, et ils arrêtèrent de faire semblant de ne pas les regarder quand ils réalisèrent qui était Tony. Tous les deux ignorèrent les regards avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Tony mena Harry à une table dans un coin, avançant la chaise d'Harry. Ils étaient à peine arrivés depuis trois secondes qu'une serveuse -une fille pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'Harry et apparemment en admiration- apparu à leur côté, ses grands yeux bruns sur Tony. « Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose, messieurs ? », demanda-t-elle presque à bout de souffle. Tony jeta un regard à Harry, clairement amusé.

« Une limonade à la framboise et un BLT pour moi, s'il-vous-plaît, Green eyes ? » incita Tony, faisant regarder le menu à Harry.

« Un jus de pomme et... je me lance pour un sandwich au poulet, merci », demanda-t-il à la serveuse avec un sourire, regardant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Bien sûr. Et, euh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger M. Stark, mais … pourrais-je avoir votre autographe ? », dit-elle rapidement et avec nervosité, lui tendant un carnet. Tony sourit gentiment, prenant le stylo et le carnet.

« Quel est ton nom, joli cœur ? », demanda-t-il, Harry regarda avec amusement le commentaire l'atteindre et elle devint encore plus rouge.

« Mandy », répondit-elle doucement. Tony acquiesça, gribouillant un rapide 'Pour Mandy, beaucoup d'amour, Tony Stark' sur le carnet avant de le lui retendre.

« Merci », dit-elle, souriant largement tandis qu'elle remettait le carnet dans son tablier. « Je vous ramène vos boissons. » Elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner, et Tony retourna son attention sur Harry.

« Eh bien, elle est sans aucun doute nouvelle. », fit-il remarquer, s'affalant sur sa chaise. « Je pensais que j'avais déjà rencontré tout le personnel. »

« Tu viens ici souvent, alors ? » Harry demanda avec intérêt, observant le café. C'était pittoresque, et la glace sur le comptoir semblait aussi bonne que l'avait dit Tony.

« Quand je peut venir, ouais. C'est bien par ici. », répondit-il, souriant quand Mandy ramena leurs boissons avec un sourire timide avant de se retirer dans la cuisine. Harry prit une gorgée de son jus de pomme, heureux de la fraîcheur de la boisson.

Ils discutèrent de la 'Stark Industries', et de Malibu, ainsi qu'un peu de la vie d'Harry chez lui, par dessus leurs sandwichs. Harry espérait juste qu'il n'était pas clair qu'il cachait quelque chose à Tony comme lui le ressentait. Tony ne semblait pas suspicieux, alors soit il ne l'avait pas remarqué, soit il ne s'en souciait pas. Après leurs sandwichs, Tony attira Harry et le mena vers le comptoir des glaces. « Ooh, ils ont de la glace à la menthe et aux pépites de chocolat », chantonna Harry, heureux. « Ma préférée. » Comme si c'était un signal, une différente serveuse apparut au comptoir, offrant un sourire gentil à Tony.

« Bonjour, M. Stark. Comme d'habitude ? », présuma-t-elle. Tony passa un bras autour de la taille d'Harry, posant son autre avant-bras sur le comptoir.

« Oui, s'il-te-plait Jenna. Et mets une menthe aux pépites de chocolat pour Evan, si tu veux bien », demanda-t-il, faisant un large sourire à la femme blonde.

« Pas de Pepper aujourd'hui ? », demanda Jenna tandis qu'elle formait une large boule de glace à la framboise.

« Non, pas aujourd'hui », confirma Tony avec un soupir. « Pep doit travailler. » Jenna gloussa, lui tendant le cône avant de former une autre boule menthe aux pépites de chocolat.

« Les risques de ruiner une compagnie de plusieurs millions de dollars », fit-elle remarquer ironiquement, gagnant un acquiescement enthousiaste de Tony.

« Je connais, n'est-ce pas ? », commenta-t-il. Harry renifla, prenant son cône avec un sourire de gratitude, et après un signe de tête à Jenna, ils retounèrent à leur table, la cheville de Tony se mit autour de celle d'Harry comme par habitude. Harry goûta la glace d'un coup de langue, laissant échapper un 'hum » de contentement au goût.

« Wow, c'est bon », marmonna-t-il, rougissant un peu quand il remarqua le regard intense de Tony.

« Tu fais le même son en mangeant ta glace que quand tu me fais jouir », murmura Tony sur le ton de la conversation. « Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir insulter ou me féliciter. »

« J'opterai pour la deuxième », répondit Harry, essayant de garder un visage normal pour préserver sa dignité. « C'est vraiment une bonne glace. » Tony renifla, sa langue s'enroulant autour du cône pour récupérer la glace qui coulait.

« Merde, c'est vrai. » Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps après avoir fini leurs cônes, Tony laissa une généreuse somme d'argent au centre de la table en partant, et Harry sourit à l'idée de retourner sur la moto. Tony le poussa pour l'embrasser, il avait un peu le goût de crème et de framboises, puis ils retournèrent à la moto. « Allez, beauté le plus tôt nous sommes à la maison, le plus tôt je peux te réquisitionner dans mon le canapé, je ne suis pas difficile. », fit remarquer le millionnaire, faisant sourire Harry, se glissant avec facilité sur la moto et se blottit contre le dos de Tony.

« Un peu trop romantique avec la dune de sable en arrière plan. » , répondit Harry et Tony gloussa.

« Tu me connais, tout en romantisme. »

.-.-.

Malheureusement, ils n'y étaient pas ils arrivèrent de retour chez Tony pour trouver une Pepper Potts énervée les attendant dans le salon, habillée de son habituel tailleur de tueuse. « Où étais-tu, par l'enfer ? Je t'ai appelé près de vingt fois ! », s'exclama-t-il, son regard fusillant Tony.

« Ce petit coin qui vend des glaces que nous aimons beaucoup. Je voulais faire faire un tour en moto à Evan », expliqua Tony, absolument pas repentant. Pepper souffla, ses bras se croisant sur sa poitrine.

« Et tu as juste décidé d'ignorer les plusieurs rappels à propos de ta réunion d'aujourd'hui, tout comme mes deux dizaines d'appels ? », rétorqua-t-elle. Harry grimaça, reprenant sa main de celle de Tony.

« Tu as raté une réunion pour moi ? Tony, tu n'avais pas à... nous n'avions pas à sortir aujourd'hui, si tu dois travailler pour- » Tony le coupa avec un court et vif baiser, avant de sourire un peu.

« Relaxes-toi, green eyes. J'aurais raté cette réunion de toutes façons ça aurait été ennuyant comme l'enfer », l'informa-t-il avec un sourire. Pepper laissa échapper un soupir de frustration, ses doigts se serrant comme si elle résistait à l'urgence d'étrangler son boss.

« Peu importe, Tony, tu dois retourner travailler. Ce prototype de nouveau système de retardateur sur les missiles à besoin d'être prêt pour demain matin. Je suis désolé , Evan », ajouta-t-elle, semblant réellement s'excuser. Tony fit la moue, mais Harry lui fit un sourire triste, secouant la tête.

« Pas d'inquiétude, le travail vient d'abord, je le sais. Vas-y, Tony, sois un génie », dit-il en souriant. Tony lui sourit légèrement en retour, l'entraînant dans un baiser plus long et plus profond que le précédent.

« Je viendrai te prendre à l'hôtel demain et je t'emmènerais dehors à nouveau », murmura-t-il, une main sur le cul d'Harry.

« Non, tu ne le feras pas tu as des réunions toute la journée demain, et il n'y a aucune chance que je te laisse en manquer un seul », coupa Pepper fermement. La moue de Tony fit son retour, ses doigts grimpant sous la chemise d'Harry.

« Rabat-joie », marmonna-t-il, et Harry rigola.

« Ce n'est pas un problème Tony je peux survivre sans toi une journée, t'sais », taquina-t-il, son pouce s'accrochant à la ceinture de l'homme. « Je te verrais le jour suivant. » Il regarda Pepper rapidement tandis qu'il parlait, qui lui offrit un sourire, son téléphone StarkTech dans la main, probablement ouvert sur l'emploi du temps de Tony.

« Tu as prévu un temps de travail dans ton atelier pour ce mécanisme d'auto-gâchette sur lequel tu travailles, mais autrement tu es libre toute la journée », promit-elle. Tony eut un sourire de satisfaction, ses lèvres allant à la rencontre de celles d'Harry avec un fredonnement de contentement.

« Maman dit que je peux aller jouer le jour d'après-demain. », murmura-t-il avec un rictus. « Alors, je suppose que je viendrais toquer à ta porte. » Harry ricana, roula des yeux et recula avec réluctance.

« Je ferai attention à ça, alors », répondit-il, faisant passer une main dans ses cheveux dans une tentative de les ordonner un peu.

« Je vais demander à Happy de te reconduire à ton hôtel », lui assura Pepper, tapant déjà le message sur son téléphone.

« Je vous verrai tous les deux après-demain alors. Amuse-toi bien dans ton atelier et essaye de rester éveillé dans la plupart de tes réunions, Tony. Pepper fait de son mieux pour les rendre intéressant pour toi », dit Harry à Tony, qui haussa les épaules. L'homme avait la capacité d'attention d'un enfant de cinq ans hyperactif, et à moins que la réunion tourne autour d'à quelle point sa technologie était brillante, et comment la logistique sur comment toute la logistique marchait, il était ennuyé et incapable s'arrêter de bouger plus de dix secondes.

« Dors bien, beauté. Essaie de ne pas être trop solitaire sans moi demain », Tony répondit, faisant sourire Harry.

« Je suis sûr, je le gérerai »,rétorqua-t-il,levant la tête vers les escaliers. Comme Pepper l'avait promis, Happy l'attendait, le garde du corps resta complètement silencieux durant la courte route. Harry le remercia quand il le déposa devant l'hôtel, sortant de la voiture et retournant dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il chercherait un dîner plus tard -s'il se donnait la peine de sortir de la chambre pour ça- mais avant ça, il appréciait sans aucun doute la perspective de s'allonger dans l'ombre avec la clim' allumée. Autant il aimait le soleil et la chaleur du soleil de Malibu, son corps fragile de britannique n'était définitivement pas taillé pour.

.-.-.

Harry se leva tard dans son jour libre de Tony, et il ne sortit pas du lit avant bien plus de temps. Au courant, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Tony l'attende dans le hall pour l'emmener quand il descendrait, il prit son temps, considérant qu'il pourrait profiter de la journée pour rechercher des cadeaux pour tout le monde en Angleterre avant que ça lui sorte de la tête. Habillé de manière pratique avec un T-shirt et un short, il commença par se diriger vers le centre-ville, profitant de l'atmosphère. Il n'avait pas vraiment de but pour la journée;il avait vu une grande partie de la ville avec Tony, et il voulait donner à sa carte bancaire une coupure avec un gros jour ou deux de shopping. Il doutait que les gobelins puisse être impressionnés.

Sentant le soleil commençant déjà à lui brûler les joues et le bas de sa nuque, il resta dans des coins ombrés, entrant dans un café pour un smoothie glacé et regarda les gens marcher le long de la plage. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient être des familles avec des enfants, ou des adolescents en groupes, et Harry se rappela du groupe qu'il avait rencontré le deuxième jour. Il les aurait probablement revu s'il n'avait pas rencontré Tony plus tard dans la nuit.

Un sourire lui vint spontanément aux lèvres en se remémorant la nuit où il avait rencontré Tony. C'était surprenant -et un peu terrifiant- de voir avec quelle facilité il était entré dans la vie de Tony dans les jours précédents. Il se sentait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps que juste une semaine, et il était déjà ennuyé de ne pas avoir le génie narquois aux alentours. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'il devrait quitter Malibu dans juste quelques jours, si Tony ne s'était pas ennuyé avec lui auparavant, il y était. Il souhaitait pouvoir rester dans le pays plus de deux semaines, mais... il devait rentré. Il avait sa famille à rejoindre, et seulement quelques semaines avant que ses amis ne repartent à Poudlard, et il devait considérer les aspects économiques et politiques d'être à la tête des familles Potter et Black, et s'engager à Sainte Mangouste. Une partie de lui espérait que Tony se fatigue de lui, si seulement ça permettait que l'au revoir soit moins douloureux. Mais, la plus grande part de lui voulait passer autant de temps que possible avec Tony avant de partir.

Il soupira pour lui-même, aspirant un peu plus de smoothie avec une paille. « Tu dois toujours te mettre dans ce genre de situations, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? », marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, morose. Le temps le dirait, supposa-t-il.

.-.-.

Frissonnant sombrement aux sons de plusieurs courts et insistant coups sur la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, accompagné par d'incessants pressions sur la sonnette. Harry se traîna hors du lit et se dirigeant vers la porte, déterminé à dire à la personne quel qu'elle soit d'aller se faire foutre et de le laisser dormir. Les mots moururent sur sa langue quand il ouvrit la porte pour voir un Tony, entièrement habillé dans un costume et bien plus éveillé que lui, radieux. « Bonjour, jolis yeux. Je suis définitivement fan de cette vue », ajouta-t-il, lorgnant sur le corps à moitié nu d'Harry. Harry ne se préoccupa pas d'être embarrassé, faisant passé une main sur son visage sans aucun doute du lever de lit.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent que tu viennes tourmenté ma porte à tout juste quatre heures du matin ? », grogna-t-il, et Tony prit un visage d'excuse avant de rayonner une fois de plus.

« Voudrais-tu aller à New York avec moi ? », Harry cligna des yeux, pas sûr de savoir s'il avait bien entendu.

« New York ? », répéta-t-il, et Tony acquiesça. « Pourquoi ? », Le millionnaire se balança sur ses pieds, semblant surexcité.

« J'ai des réunions toute la matinée, mais je serai tout à toi pour l'après-midi et la soirée. Pep vient, mais elle passe la journée chez son frère ou peut importe, donc je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de compagnie. C'est juste pour la journée nous reprendrons l'avion pour être là demain matin. Mais c'est toujours assez de temps pour voir des choses et passer un bon moment, si tu veux venir. Et aussi, c'est gratuit : jet privé. », ajouta-t-il. Harry gloussa l'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui, pas que Tony le sache.

« Bien sûr, ça semble drôle », accepta-t-il avec facilité. Il était réveillé maintenant autant en faire le maximum. « Donne moi juste une minute pour faire un sac d'une nuit tu peux venir si tu veux », ajouta-t-il, rentrant dans sa chambre, Tony le suivit, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité.

« Très jolie chambre », nota-t-il. « Tes frères t'ont gâté. » Harry rigola mais acquiesça.

« Oh, je le sais. Je vais leur trouver à tous quelque chose de génial pour Noël. Et si tu penses que c'est bien, jette un coup d'œil au lit », ajouta-t-il, faisant lorgner l'autre homme.

« Pourquoi, M. Black, est-ce une invitation ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante, se tenant dans l'espace personnel d'Harry. Harry sourit, ses doigts jouant avec les boutons de la chemise deTony.

« Ca dépend avons-nous le temps ? » Tony se pressa contre lui des épaules aux genous, et Harry vrombit sourdement à la sensation du tissu coûteux contre sa peau fine. Bien, il y avait une tension qu'il ne pensait pas avoir.

« Sweetheart, je possède ce foutu jet, ils ne peuvent pas partir sans nous. Mène le jeu », l'incita Tony, les jambes entre celles d'Harry. Harry sourit, se reculant avec une forte prise sur la cravate de Tony, les traînant jusqu'à la chambre. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour plus, mais un petit peu de sexe matinal le réveillerait sans doute complètement.

.-.

Tony les conduit à l'aéroport avec la même moto que lors de leur dernière sortie, et Pepper ne semblait pas surprise qu'ils aient vingt minutes de retard sur le planning. La mâchoire d'Harry tomba à la vue du jet, et il se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait trouver une raison d'en acheter un. Ce serait bien. « N'est-elle pas belle ? Je l'ai faite moi-même », pavana fièrement Tony, et Harry présuma qu'il ne parlait pas de Pepper.

« Elle est splendide », complimenta Harry. « A quoi ressemble l'intérieur ? » Le sourire de Tony s'agrandit, et il prit la main d'Harry, le traînant sur les marches et passa Pepper, jusqu'à l'intérieur du jet. Harry laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration au décor élégant et au grand écran plasma. Cen n'était certainement comme aucun avion qu'Harry ait déjà vu. « Super » Tony se pâma au compliment, puis lui indiqua un fauteuil avant de s'affaler dans l'un d'eux, et Pepper arriva de l'avant de l'avion, indiquant qu'ils étaient près au décollage.

« Alors, Tony m'a dit que tu passais la journée avec ton frère Pepper ? », commença Harry, lançant un regard exaspéré au plus âgé en voyant son pied en chaussette apparaître sur ses cuisses.

« Oui, lui et sa famille vivent à Manhattan, il est avocat », expliqua-t-elle souriant. « Je n'ai pas l'opportunité de le voir souvent, mais j'essaie d'y aller quand je suis dans le coin. »

« Ça semble bien », répondit Harry, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil et s'installant confortablement, ses doigts dessinant inconsciemment des arabesques sur la cheville de Tony, sous le bas de son pantalon. « Des enfants ? »

« Deux », répondit Pepper, retirant ses sandales et mettant ses pieds sous elle. « Un garçon et une fille, quatre et sept ans respectivement. »

« Ils ont tous les deux Tante Pepper enroulée autour de leurs adorables petits doigts », ajouta Tony, faisant sourire Harry tandis que Pepper souriait tristement, sans nier.

« Ils sont adorables », convint elle. « Quoique je dois dire, je préférerai que ma belle-soeur ne me demande pas quand je serai moi-même en couple. Elle l'une de celles qui pense que je sors secrètement avec Tony », ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

« Hey, c'est quoi ce visage ? » Demanda Tony, faussement offensé. « Je t'aurai tu sais, je suis une prise parfaite. Soutiens-moi, Evan. »

« Eh bien... » Harry fit-il d'une voix traînante, joueur, il rit quand Tony le frappa du bout du pied. « Blague, blague. Tu es une prise parfaite. Il est une prise parfaite, Pepper. », répéta-t-il docilement, faisant ricaner la rousse.

« Ouais, bien, tu peux le garder », rétorqua-t-elle, et Harry fut surpris de l'afflux de chaleur que ses mots causèrent à son estomac. Il aimerait vraiment garder Tony, si il pouvait.

« Yay », fit-il, impassible, faisant un clin d'œil quand Tony laissa échapper un son de protestation.

« Eh bien, si c'est le remerciement pour t'emmener à New York, nous pouvons toujours faire demi-tour et te déposer à Malibu », menaça l'américain. Harry eut un rictus en sa direction, levant un sourcil.

« Non, le remerciement étais ce que nous avons fait dans la chambre avant de partir », dit-il d'un ton égal.

« Je pensais que c'était juste toi me disant bonjour », répondit Tony, sans perdre le rythme. L'hôtesse de l'air leur déclara qu'ils pouvaient retirer leurs ceintures de sécurité sans danger, et Tony retira immédiatement la sienne, s'affalant sur le canapé avec facilité et désignant la place à côté de lui dans l'attente. Harry retira immédiatement la sienne et le suivit, son épaule effleurant celle de Tony. Pepper resta dans son siège, défaisant juste sa ceinture pour être plus confortable.

« As-tu des neveux ou nièces, Evan ? Dans toute ta fratrie tu dois en avoir quelques uns », insista Pepper, voulant clairement que la conversation s'éloigne du sexe.

« Non, pas encore, mais la femme de mon frère le plus âgé est enceinte. Elle peut accoucher n'importe quand maintenant, alors, peut-être que j'en aurai à mon retour », plaisanta-t-il, pensant à Fleur, son ventre était si gros qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher.

« C'est plutôt habile. Échapper à tout le stress de la naissance et rentrer juste à temps pour jouer avec l'enfant », fit remarque Tony, faisant sourire Harry.

« C'est vrai. Quoique, comme ce sera le premier enfant de beaucoup, je voudrais être là, je l'ai fait promettre de ne pas entrer en travail avant que je revienne », répliqua le britannique, comme si Fleur avait un quelconque contrôle là-dessus. Ton renifla et Pepper roula des yeux.

« Hey, tu veux regarder la télé ? J'ai le câble », dit soudain Tony, appuyant sur un bouton de la télécommande dans le bras du canapé, faisant démarrer la télé. Harry cligna des yeux, incrédule.

« Ça ne devrait même pas être possible... », commença-t-il, s'interrompant quand Tony le fixa. Bien sûr, impossible ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Tony Stark. « Évidemment, mets-en route. Tu peux choisir » Il se réinstalla, pour s'appuyer plus confortablement contre Tony, se sentant plus confortable pour le reste du vol.


End file.
